Duets
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: A series of conversations after the camera stopped rolling (Revisiting Season One as we endure this endless hiatus before Season Two)
1. Flynn and Provenza (Medical Causes)

"Captain, I..um..., Flynn and I will stay here tonight 'til the kid turns up, and he will. He'll turn up."

The squad just watched as their Captain bowed her thanks and left the room. All of them were feeling awful, but none as much as Andy Flynn himself.

"I never realized..." Provenza started.

"Realized what, Sir?" Sykes asked innocently.

"I never realized the Wicked Witch had such a heart."

"She's got a heart." Andy said quietly, "and it's breaking for that kid. She loves him and I think this only showed her how much."

"You didn't let her down, Flynn"

"Didn't I? The kid was with me. I lost him on my watch. How am I not responsible?"

"Kids run, especially with his background. We'll find him, though. Something tells me that young man would rather be with her than on the street. We'll find him."

Flynn nodded and returned to his desk.

Around him the squad was getting mobilized. Sanchez tapped Sykes on the shoulder, "Come on, time to do what we do best."

"We're going after him?" Sykes asked naively then caught herself, "of course, right. We're the best so they need us on the street."

Provenza thanked the pair as they left, "Stay in touch so we know what's happening."

Taking the hint, Tao and Buzz nodded to each other. "We'll see what the security feeds in the area give us," and off they went to join the search.

"I should be out there too," Flynn said, running his hands through his hair.

"What are you going to do out there? You're no good to anyone, look at you."

"Thanks, you really know how to help a guy."

"I'm serious, look at you, you look like..." Provenza trailed off, looking at Flynn with curiosity and sudden realization.

The silence hung for a moment then Flynn looked up at his partner, "I look like what? Out with the insult already so we can figure this out."

"I wasn't thinking of an insult. Never mind." Provenza shook his head and went back to his desk.

"What?" Flynn knew something was off and wasn't going to let Provenza walk away that easily.

"Oh, nothing," Provenza tried to wave it off and picked up the phone so he didn't have to deal with Flynn.

Andy couldn't be bothered pursing Provenza. He was distracted anyway, and felt like a tiger caught in a cage. He sat down for a few minutes, then was up on his feet, then he walked the length of the squad room, punching furiously at his phone to get any contact at all to give him an update. At one point he even walked into the Captain's office and just stood there for a few minutes. That was where Provenza found him.

"You're going to have to shake this off or you'll be no good to her."

"How do I shake this off?" Flynn asked him, and then the full weight of Provenza's words sunk in, "wait, no good to her? No good to who?"

"We both know who I'm talking about. The 'who' you can't get off your mind. The 'who' you would be with right now if you thought you could."

"Listen Old Man, I lost the kid and I'm trying to keep from jumping out that window and going after him. Why'd you tell her I'd stay here with you through the night until the kid returned? I should be out there."

"No you shouldn't," Provenza shook his head.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you're acting like you lost your girlfriend's son and your guilt is messing with your thinking, that's why." Provenza spoke with a little more force than he probably needed, but he had to get the point home.

Flynn stood there for a few minutes, stunned speechless by Provenza. Finally he opened his mouth to argue, but all that came out was an astonished, "What?"

"Look Flynn, I'm many things but I'm not blind. That woman became head of this department and suddenly you are her loyal companion and not the trouble making hot-head you used to be just a few weeks before. She says jump, you say how high. She starts having a thought, you step in to finish it. She walks out of the room, you're a few feet behind like the dutiful consort. I didn't see it right away, probably because I was so damn mad that she was here, but I'm seeing it clearly now. You'd do anything for her and it's killing you that you let her kid go, even though you had no way of knowing it was going to happen.

"That is insane!" Andy bellowed, partially grateful to have the distraction and partially wanting to put Provenza's head through the wall. "She's my boss. She's your boss."

"Don't remind me," Provenza muttered as he turned and walked out of the office with Flynn hot on his heals.

"Just because I feel awful, you think I've got feelings for her?"

"That's the thing," Provenza started rummaging through Flynn's top drawer as he spoke, "you don't usually feel this awful when it's just anyone. That woman has you tied around her little finger, and you don't even see it. A ha!"

Flynn stopped to see what Provenza had found, then rolled his eyes when he realized what it must have been.

"A trophy" Provenza said triumphantly as he held the small red beanbag in the air. "She shot that gun almost two years ago, and you still have the beanbag you picked up from the scene."

"That proves nothing. She's a great shot and there's a lot of story to that little thing. I'm saving it for a time when I can really get milage out of it."

"Right, and after rattling around in this whole office like you were a ball in one of those pinball machines, you finally calm down in her office. Coincidence, I'm sure," Provenza said sarcastically.

"You are reading too much into this," Flynn shook his head and tried to shake off the edge he felt.

"Right, and am I reading too much into the number of times she says 'Lt. Flynn, you're with me'? You are her favourite to take into interviews or into the morgue, a really romantic place I'm sure."

Flynn was ready to argue the point, but then started to chuckle, "Oh I see what you're doing here, you're trying to get me out of my own ass about this whole Rusty thing, aren't you. Either that or you're trying to get me on your side against the Captain, when there is only one side to begin with. Stop messing. Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not going to be okay with this until the kid is found."

Provenza just shook his head, "You've got it bad."

"And you're full of crap, Old Man. Look," Flynn said, grabbing his phone from his desk, "you said we would stay, I didn't agree. Thanks for the distraction, but I'm going back to the bus depot to see if something comes to me. Call me if you hear anything."

Flynn didn't bother to wait for Provenza's reaction, he just headed out the door.

Alone, Provenza shook his head, "This would never have happened if I was in charge."


	2. Raydor and Flynn (Reloaded)

Sharon sat down in her new office and looked around. She had been there many times before, but never from this vantage. Part of her felt nostalgic for the offices and people she was leaving, while another part of her felt thrilled by the challenge presented to her. The light was different here, she realized. The art and decor she had downstairs wouldn't fit. She would have to consult her decorator about what to do. She had to make the office hers and quickly. Once her office and presence were established, it would be easier to have authority in the main room.

What to do, what to do, what do to... she thought as she spun back towards the window.

A knock surprised her and she turned to see who had interrupted her few minutes of peace.

"Listen Captain, about earlier... well, I just wanted to apologize. I was out of line."

"When were you out of line, Lieutenant?" she asked with genuine confusion. She couldn't remember Andy Flynn being inappropriately recently.

"Downstairs at the Morgue, don't you remember?"

Sharon looked off for a minute then the memory returned, "Oh, when I forgot the names? You were absolutely correct, Lt. Flynn. I needed to learn that and I appreciate having it pointed out. I'm going to have quite a few lapses in the next while, and I would appreciate you helping rescue me like you did."

Andy stood in the doorway, a little confused. "May I?" he gestured into the office.

"By all means," she replied motioning to one of the seats across the desk from her, and watched as he closed the door and crossed the room to sit down. She further surprised him when she moved around the desk to sit beside him. This was obviously not going to be a formal conversation.

Her closeness was a little off-putting she realized, so she crossed her legs and leaned comfortably back in the chair. Andy Flynn did likewise, but he was not relaxed.

"No, I mean when I yelled at you. I was taking a whole lot out on you and I shouldn't have done that."

Sharon smiled at him, "Lieutenant, do you think you're the first person who has yelled at me?"

Andy couldn't help chuckling in response, "No, I guess that went with the territory where you were. It's just..., I mean... well, you've read my jacket, I just wanted you to know I'm not just a hot head, you know. I can accept when I cross the line and I try to make amends. I do that. I just don't want you thinking I'll be hard to work with, that's all.

Sharon nodded for a minute, then tilted her head to look directly in his eye. "Lieutenant, can I tell you what I _know_ for sure?"

Andy swallowed and nodded.

"I know that the first person to respect me today was you when you started giving me an update on the case. No one else did that. I know you took the time to research your information and bring it to me. No one else did that. I know you are the one who respected that dead Private enough to correct me for not knowing his name. No one else took the time to point of my oversights. I know you let off steam in my direction then very quickly changed pace when we started working a new angle. No one else was that fast to change their attitude. I know that I might not have anyone in that room out there who likes me, but I know I have your support. No one else has shown that. I know that you were probably not happy with the deal we made, but I know you did not try to stop anything or show your displeasure openly. I've watched you for years, Lt. Flynn, and I could see you in there today. I know I had your full support. Thank you, by the way.

"Furthermore, I've had the opportunity to read your jacket... a few times, actually. And there is a pattern there that I witnessed here today."

Andy shuffled in his chair, preparing for the onslaught as Sharon continued.

"I'm sure you are even more familiar with all of that than I will ever be. What I saw very quickly emerging is an extremely intelligent officer who sometimes lets his sense of injustice get the better of him and he acts accordingly. We saw that today. What the reports about you continue to say is how you have responded every time. If you still feel there is injustice, you continue to hold your ground. If, on the other hand, you feel the injustice or your concern has been heard, you very quickly dial it down and work with the people involved to find a solution. We saw that today, too.

"And as I see it, those are the facts of the matter. You did nothing wrong, you did nothing that needs apology, and if anything I should have taken the initiative to tell you how much your recognition of my authority today has meant to me. I apologize to you for not telling you sooner."

Andy sat for a few moments and studied her. He couldn't detect a single element of mischief or malice in her tone, expression or posture. And the Captain apologizing to him?

"Captain, I don't understand. I yelled at a superior officer, called her rules bullshit, and was pretty menacing in the process. So why aren't you on my ass about that? You've had this department under your scrutiny for a couple of years now, so why the change?"

Sharon rolled her shoulders and shook her head, then she did something Andy had never seen before, she ran her hand though her hair, messing it a little. Amazingly if fell perfectly back in place as if she had never touched it. How had she done that?

"Andy," she sighed, "if you only knew. I didn't have this department under surveillance really, I was just looking for the leak and trying to keep us from being buried in lawsuits. And for the record, I hated it. I don't like it when someone micromanages me, so I can only imagine what it's like with the head of FID around all the time. It's unpleasant, it's undermining, and quite frankly it's insulting to the officers doing their job."

"You know all that?" he was surprised by her candor.

"Of course I know it. It was my job, unfortunately. Now one of the perks, obviously, was getting to know all of you better. Reading someone's jacket is not the same as getting to know them in person. Take you for example, if I just kept it at the report level, I would assume you had anger management issues. Quite frankly sometimes I think you do, but the truth is that the part of you that gets angry also makes you one of the fastest to laugh. No one ever writes the positives in a report. As for menacing, we need that. I'll need that. At some point, somewhere along the way, I'm going to need your Alpha Male to kick in, and I know I can count on it. It's not a bad thing, you know."

Andy shook his head, and grinned. "Who'd a thought..." he trailed off.

"Mmm?"

"You, look at you," he smiled. "Here we've all been convinced that you are a tyrant who will make work impossible, and you don't have that approach at all."

Sharon started counting off on her hand, "Wicked Witch, I saw the doodle, by the way, Darth Raydor, Evil Bitch from Hell, Satan, the Commandant, Nazi... um... Valkyrie, I'm sure there's more. I've heard it all."

"How do you take that? I'd be ready to crush skulls together."

"Oh, I don't know, I just let it all wash away. Usually I'm the recipient not the actual issue."

"So it didn't bother you that I got angry with you today?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even notice. What you said, however, was insightful and exactly what we needed to crack the case. If you continue to be the voice of brilliance, you can swing from a chandelier naked and yelling in a megaphone, and I really won't care."

Andy started to laugh, and when Sharon realized what she said, she started laughing as well. "Oh, I guess I didn't mean all of that."

Andy shook it off, "No problem, I get the gist."

"Thank you for caring, but honestly Andy, don't worry about my ego. I really don't have to be at the center of this team. I just want the job done and to know we did everything we could to get justice for the victim."

"That's all you care about?" it was almost a statement, more than a question.

"Yes, truly, that is all I care about. Of course there is protocol to follow and I won't tolerate insubordination in the front of superiors for the purpose of undermining me, but nothing even remotely like that happened today.

"Listen, Rusty will be here soon and I've made arrangements to take him home with me this evening. Are we good here?" she asked as she rose from her chair.

Andy followed suit, and put his hands in his pockets "Yeah, we're good. You know Captain, if you don't mind me saying, you're not who I thought you were. I saw glimpses of this, but I didn't know this was the real you. I talked with a few people from downstairs and they said they were going to really miss you. I get that now. I'm glad you're here."

Sharon smiled and held her hand out to him. "Lieutenant, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you."

Andy shook her hand and left as Rusty was entering. He winked at Sharon, who nodded in acknowledgement as she reestablished her Captain's mantle.

Outside Provenza was practically sputtering. "That woman brought Sykes in here. Sykes! And you know what she said, she said she wanted one person who liked her. No one is ever going to like her. No one!"

When Provenza moved off Flynn said under his breath, "Well, I do."


	3. Raydor and Fritz (Dismissed w Prej)

"Okay, let me have it."

"Let you have what, Special Agent Howard?"

"Oh, so it's '_Special_ Agent Howard' now." Fritz closed the office door as he entered, and moved over to stand in front of her desk, hands in pocket, look of contrition on his face.

Sharon looked up at him over the rim of her teacup, enjoying his discomfort more than she wanted to admit. Normally she didn't enjoy lording over a person, but there was something about the FBI people who were in and out of Major Crimes, that needed to be taken down a few pegs. One Agent Howard most assuredly needed the ego-flush. He was all too familiar with these halls and presumed too much. The changing of the guard was complete, and he was a relic of the old regime.

"What can I help you with?" she asked sweetly, taking another sip.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you."

"Whatever are you talking about," she tried to play dumb, but the twinkle in her eye belied her efforts.

Catching sight of the twinkle, Fritz chuckled and sat down in one of the seats. "Explain again why you are working here and not for me?"

"I didn't realize I had explained it the first time," she said, leaning back in her seat, still looking over the rim of her cup.

"You know, I think people underestimate you, to their own detriment."

"Frequently," she nodded.

"You made me look like a fool in there."

"I didn't make you look anything you weren't already. I mean honestly, did you think after eight years that something was finally going to break? Tell me the truth, was that really an open case or was it something you forgot to close?"

"Okay, so it wasn't a priority case, that I'll grant you."

"Mrs. Zapata knew you were watching her. What were you doing, training the rookies at her expense? Did you not think for a single moment that perhaps she wasn't the best use of your investigation dollars?"

"Why would we? She certainly thinks her husband is alive and well and enjoying the sun, and she thinks he'll return some day."

"She's his wife. I doubt she wants to think the worst. Deep down she loves him."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. Love isn't logical and sometimes it hurts, but you can't turn if off like a switch."

"She got to you in there, didn't she."

"What do you mean?"

"She said something about him not being there even when he was, and you knew what she meant."

"Yes, I understand exactly what she was saying, but I'd hardly say she 'got to me'. I feel for her situation, but that's it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. You just seemed to really understand what she was saying. That was great, actually. She probably talked more because you were in the room."

"Thank you, I think."

Fritz looked at her for a few moments without saying anything. The afternoon sun was slowly going down, creating the most interesting halo effect on the top of her head. "You know, sometimes I think the only reason I'm really here is to get information and to open doors, because at the end of the day you people always hand me the solved case in a nice, neat package. I don't think you even need the FBI's assistance most of the time."

"Mmm, the thought has crossed my mind," she nodded, putting the teacup down and sitting up to look at him. "So what is the real issue, Agent Howard? You obviously want something from me, so let's have it."

Fritz contemplated her a moment. There was no give in her expression and he knew she wasn't going to humour him much longer. "You know, the way things were before, I used to feel I contributed to the work of Major Crimes and felt more of an equal partner. With you, I feel like you take a certain amount of pleasure making me squirm, and I'm always just a little bit out of step."

"And what do you suppose can make you feel more of an... 'equal partner'?"

He hated when she did that, the over pronunciation of a word designed to make the hearer feel inferior. He had watched her do it to Provenza once or twice, and knew she was extremely selective in her use.

"You don't like me much, do you." Fritz continued. He didn't know why it was so important to have Sharon Raydor's approval, but he really wanted it. He liked her style and wished she would be as relaxed around him as she seemed around her squad.

Sharon was a little surprised at the turn of the conversation. "I don't dislike you, in fact we've had some rather enjoyable moments in the field. But Agent Howard, this is not Junior High."

"Can we try this again?"

"I'm not really sure what this..." she made her circular gesture large and pointed, "is supposed to be in the first place. What are you looking for? We work together from time to time, and we seem to accomplish our job at the end of the day. What more do you want? I've never done a job expecting to be the celebrated hero, and perhaps it's time for you to accept that no one here is happy when the FBI constantly interferes with a case we're trying to solve."

"We don't try to interfere, that's a little bit much."

"Oh really? Let's review, shall we? Guns that are the murder weapon but aren't identified to us, records that aren't shared until there isn't a choice left, witnesses shutting down because the mere presence of the FBI angers them so much... it seems the only time the FBI helps is when you are pushed into a corner. Now that doesn't really scream 'partnership' to me. Let me be perfectly clear here, I don't need a team of nicely dressed secret holders parading through my murder room, I need people who can offer pertinent information in the moment and then butt out until they are called upon to really be of service. My Detective was willing to give away thousands of dollars in money and time just to find answers, and you stonewalled with some ridiculous excuse of secrecy, which we now have evidence to prove was never terribly secret. It seems, Special Agent Howard, that you are here to prevent information sharing rather than facilitate it. You want to have it? Well there it is. What I think of you personally is not part of the equation. What I think of the role you play in this department, is not something you really want to hear out loud."

Fritz swallowed. Very few people made him feel as though he didn't measure up, but Sharon Raydor did it without effort.

A knock on the door distracted them both. "Captain," Tao said as he poked his head in the door, Mr. Reichman is here with his lawyer. We're ready when you are."

Sharon thanked Tao, and pulled open her desk drawer to retrieve her gun and badge. Standing she put them on, placing her gun a little more forward on her hip than she usually did, then tucked her jacket behind the weapon for effect.

"Making sure everyone knows you're not to be messed with?" Fritz ventured to tease as he pointed to the gun.

"This is one of those situations where I don't want to be underestimated."

"So I'll ask you again, why aren't you working for me?"

"Because one of us would end up dead, and it wouldn't be me."


	4. Sanchez and Sykes (Citizen's Arrest)

"I keep screwing up," Amy shook her head, looking down at her drink.

"You did great today, don't beat yourself up. We got the daughter, and we couldn't have done that without you."

"I just don't know where the line is, you know. I'm not that 'eager puppy' the Lieutenant thinks I am. I'm not. But somehow, I always make a mess of things."

Julio looked at Amy and shook his head. "No. No, I'm not going to take that. You did one thing wrong, just one. You didn't notice we had a witness in the Murder Room. That's it. But we couldn't have done the rest without you. You were one of the leads in this case, didn't you notice? The Captain and Lieutenant asked you what to do. They trust you, and so do I."

Amy smiled up at him. This was starting to become a habit for the two of them, ending up in this particular bar to discuss the day's events. It was also becoming habit for Julio to talk Amy out of her melancholy when she make a mistake at work, which seemed to be almost every day.

"You always do that, you know, you always tell me I'm doing good. I just don't feel it."

"Do you know what the Captain and the Lieutenants are doing right now? They're telling a family that they'll never see their son again, but they're handing back their daughter and we wouldn't have been able to do that without you. I don't want any other back-up, that much I can tell you."

"Thanks Julio," Amy smiled, and took a drink. "It's different with you. I get so anxious around the rest of them. I know the Lieutenant didn't want me in the department. He..."

"Listen, listen" Julio stopped her by putting his hand over hers and squeezing. "There are a lot of things you don't know, and that's normal for the new person. I've known the Lieutenant for a lot of years, and he's one tough bastard, but I can see he's already warming up to you. Look, you came in at the same time Captain Raydor came in, and the Lieutenant puts you together in his anger. It's not you, it's just the timing."

"Why does he do that? I don't understand why he hates Captain Raydor so much."

"He doesn't hate her, he just thinks he knows more than her and that she should have stayed in FID and away from Major Crimes."

"I know there's history there. You said yourself the Captain has been around the department for a couple of years now, and no one liked it. But now it seems everyone except the Lieutenant is okay with her taking over. She makes me nervous too."

"Don't be. If there's one thing I know about both the Captain and the Lieutenant, it's this: they are both tough as nails but they respect a job well done. You do that job every time."

"I gotta say, it felt good being out in the field again. I felt like I was really doing something, you know? That's what I loved about SIS, that action. I felt like I was making a difference."

"Good. That's what you're supposed to think because it's true. There's not a single person in the squad I wanted out there with me besides you. I knew you had my back, even when I scared you." Julio chuckled a bit as Amy rolled her eyes.

"My god, I thought you were going to kill him right in front of me," she laughed in relief. "You're like this raging bull in a suit. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Couldn't happen."

"Thanks." Amy nodded and smiled, and tried to catch the server's eye for another round. "Okay, tell me something. Why all this tension between the Captain and the Lieutenant. I know he wasn't happy that she got his job..."

"She didn't get his job. He was acting, he was never promoted."

"Then why the hostility? People get moved around all the time."

"Well, like you said, there's history. We used to be different in the department, our old Chief had a way of doing things, and we ended up being sued."

"Right, which is why the Captain was hanging around."

"Exactly, and the Lieutenant decided she couldn't do anything outside of write in her notebook and quote the law. She was the enemy."

"But we're all in this together." Amy was confused. Try as she may, she still didn't understand what made the Lieutenant tick.

"He's just a cranky son of a bitch, he's seen too much and he'd be even more miserable if he retired."

"Right, because of all his ex-wives."

"Nah, that's just the excuse. The real reason is he's still that rookie that wants to make the world a better place, and this is how he does it."

"And how about you?" she asked, pretending to be innocent. "I saw the way you grabbed that girl today, it was personal. You don't get to save too many, do you."

Julio looked down at his hands and started twisting the ring on his finger.

"You never talk about her." Amy prompted gently.

Julio got a far away look in his eye. "No. I couldn't save her. She died for my job and I had two choices. I could either loose myself in grief and then we would both be dead, or I could work even harder to make sure someone else's family wasn't destroyed. I know what she would have wanted."

"You're still grieving for her."

"Yes and no. She's been gone over ten years. I laid her to rest. It's who she took with her that still hurts."

Amy was confused for a moment, then realization dawned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No one does, and I'd like to keep it that way." Julio cleared his throat and looked both sad and menacing.

"But why?" Amy continued to push gently.

"Why? Because Provenza might not like his kids, but he has them. Flynn might not see his kids, but he has them. Tao might not understand his kids, but he has them. Even the Captain can relate to families because she has one."

Amy nodded understanding, "And it's easier to put it all on the line when there's no one needing you to come home at night."

"Exactly. I don't want their pity."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I trust you with my life, and I need you to know what that means to me."

"I trust you too. Completely." Amy wasn't sure how to respond to Julio's honesty.

"Listen to me. You are not a screw-up. You're not overly eager. You are smart, and experienced, and resourceful, and you can still laugh and poke fun at the Lieutenant. You are my partner, and we're in this together."

Amy reached across the table and Julio met her half way. Squeezing his hand she smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

"Okay."


	5. Raydor and Sykes (Out of Bounds)

Sharon walked down the corridor on the hospital, towards Amy Sykes room. Although she was used to being in this particular facility, this was the first time she had ever needed to visit someone under her direct supervision. Just the thought of the young officer and what she experienced was enough to make Sharon sick, and she needed to council her emotions in order to face the young woman.

The click of her own heels seemed louder as she approached the room. Taking one last breath, she entered. She was grateful Amy had a private room. The officer didn't need any attention from onlookers at this point.

"Ma'am" Julio nodded as he got up from the chair.

Sharon put her hand out to stop him. "No, you sit. I just came by to check on her."

"It's okay, Ma'am. I think she'd like to see you."

Amy had not been asleep after all and turned her head slightly towards her Captain. Sharon had to bite the inside of her cheek not to respond to the bruising and dried blood on the young woman's face. Instead she smiled, and moved closer, nodding to Julio as he rose from the chair.

"I'll be back later," he said to Amy. "Ma'am" he nodded to Sharon and left the room.

"I just came to check on you and see how you were doing. Do you need anything?"

Sharon felt so awkward. How did she even begin to address the emotions and responsibility she was feeling.

Amy tried to turn her head, but the pain was obvious. She closed her eyes for a minute, waiting for it to pass, then raised her arm to point to the paper and pen on the bedside table.

"Oh, of course." Sharon said as she reached for the items to pass to Amy.

"Why... guilty?" Amy wrote, and handed the paper to Sharon.

"Mmm, not wasting any time are you," Sharon smiled sadly at the young woman. "I feel guilty because I sent you into that situation and you got hurt."

"It's the job" Amy wrote.

"I know, I know, but that still doesn't make it any easier. I want to keep all of you safe from harm. I know that's impossible, but I still try."

"Julio too."

"Det. Sanchez was devastated he couldn't stop your attack. I think he wishes he could have gotten there sooner. The rest of us watched what happened, but he was there. He is rather protective of you and I, haven't you noticed? He respects the job we do, but deep down he is one of those old fashioned men who will protect the women around him with his life. He couldn't do that for you and that weighs on him."

"All guys like that"

"Yes, we've got a pretty amazing team, don't we."

"Lt. Prov. here."

"Lt. Provenza? Yes, he was on his way here before the ambulance had even collected you. I know he is rough on you sometimes, but you really do have a place in his heart."

Amy tried to laugh at that one, but the pain overwhelmed her.

"Do you need me to call the nurse?'

Amy shook her head slightly, then picked up the pen. "Don't like feeling."

"What? You don't like the pain or you don't like the drugs?"

"Drugs"

Sharon nodded her understanding. "I don't blame you. I don't like that hazy feeling either, but you make sure you take them when you need to. Your body needs to rest."

"Sound like mother"

"I sound like your mother?" Sharon laughed, "Occupational Hazard. We all read from the same handbook. Where is your mother? Has your family been in?"

"Don't know"

"You don't know if they've been here?"

"No, they don't know" Amy clarified

"Why not?"

"Overreact"

"Well they might overreact, but that's their right. Amy, if you were my daughter and you kept this from me, I would be even more upset."

Tears welled in Amy's eyes, and she tried to wipe them away before they fell.

"Shh," Sharon said, reaching for a tissue, "I'm sorry I upset you. You are an adult and can make your own decisions. I shouldn't have pushed. It's none of my business."

Amy took the tissue and wiped her eyes, then picked up her paper again. "They don't approve... for girl..."

Sharon looked at the notepad, then back at Amy. It had never dawned on her that this incredibly bright, capable and ambitious young woman didn't have all the support in the world.

Amy saw her confusion, and started writing again. This time it was quite extensive and Sharon had to wait quietly until she was finished.

"Old fashioned. Girls wives/mothers. Two big brothers. Play and hang out. Big brother want to be army. Killed in car accident so I did it for him. Parents thought... secretary. Loved it. Love the action. Not first time hurt. Love making a difference. They don't know anything."

Sharon took the paper from Amy's hand and read it, then put it down on her lap. "I had no idea. I wanted you on my team for merit and you've proven to me over and over that I made the right choice. I'm sorry your parents don't know how incredible you are at your job. It's their loss. But what's more important is you know you have the whole of Major Crimes behind you. If they haven't been yet, all of them will be in to see you. You're a hero, Amy. You made it possible to solve this case, and we all know you made a difference. Our team is stronger because of you."

Amy teared again and Sharon reached over the squeeze her hand, feeling a squeeze in return. It was all the movement Amy could really make without pain, but it was enough to convey her appreciation.

The two sat in companionable silence for awhile. It was evident to Sharon the pain was getting to be too much, but Amy refused to lessen it. If Amy didn't call for the nurse soon, Sharon was going to make it an order. She couldn't stand watching the wrinkles in the young woman's forehead or hearing the catch in her breath.

A light knock on the door drew Sharon's attention away from Amy and towards a concerned Rusty, who looked quite unsure of himself. "Come closer, she'd like to see you but she can't really move her head and she can't talk. Just come into her line of vision." Sharon held out her hand encouragingly, then turned to the bed, "Det. Sykes, Rusty is here to see you."

"Hi" Rusty started.

Amy reached for the paper that was still in Sharon's hand. "Hi. I'm okay."

"Good. I was worried, you know."

"Thanks"

"Do you need anything?" Rusty was trying, but both Amy and Sharon could see his fidgeting discomfort."

"You do something for me?" she wrote.

"Of course, anything."

"You eat burger for me? chocolate? tell me how good later?"

Rusty chuckled when he saw the words. "Yeah, sure. Guess you won't be eating that any time soon."

"Worst part of this" Amy continued to write, "love burgers"

As if on cue, Amy's stomach started to rumble, and Rusty smiled again. "What can you eat?" he asked.

"Tube. Don't want to know."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sharon put her hand on Rusty's arm as they got up to leave. "We should be going and let you rest. I'll tell the nurse to bring you something."

"No drugs" Amy wrote quickly.

"Yes drugs, Detective. You do it willingly or I will make it an order, is that understood?"

"Don't bother fighting with her," Rusty smirked, "she always wins. Always!"

Amy put up her hand in surrender.

"Good, we've got that settled. Rusty. You rest and get better. I'll be in to see you again, and if you need anything, just tell the nurses to call me."

Amy gave Sharon the 'thumb's up', and watched as her visitors left for the evening.

"I'm proud of you, Det. Sykes." Sharon said as she left the room, and meant it.


	6. Raydor and Provenza (Before and After)

"Well, seeing you here makes me think I'm back in the 40's" Provenza said, seeing Sharon sitting at the bar. It was one of the finer establishments frequented by the LAPD, but he'd certainly not seen her here before.

"Let me guess, 'in all the gin joints...'," she toasted him, then took a drink.

"No, I was thinking more of an old tune, 'We'll Meet Again'." Sitting down, he waved the bartender over. "I'll have what she's having."

"You sure you want to do that?" Sharon asked him.

"Don't think I'm tough enough?" he taunted her.

"Really, Lieutenant, now you're even challenging my drinking choices?"

"We're doing rank?" he challenged, receiving his drink and telling the bar tender to start a tab for both of them together. "Rye and Ginger?" his eyes grew large when he took a sip.

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what to expect anymore. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I felt the need to drown some sorrows."

"You're not needed at home?" he asked.

Sharon's chuckle was humourless, "I think Rusty is quite happy without me. No, I called a friend of mine who understands I need to take a break from time to time, and he's babysitting the darling."

"So what are your sorrow's, Captain? Someone take your job recently?"

"Nope. I was just told I should put up and shut up, that I'm too old to get any better," she said, taking another mouthful.

"Who spouted that crap?"

"Who do you think?"

"Ah, gotta love a guy who walks into a promotion and slams the door behind him."

"Yes. I was promised a promotion to Commander, and that was just shot down. And then I've got you constantly undermining me at the office, Rusty being a challenge at home. I've earned the right to an evening at the bottom of a glass, wouldn't you say."

"I never pegged you for a drinker."

"No," she turned to look at him then turned back, "you've just pegged me as incapable, domineering, shortsighted, and a threat to you."

"How would you feel if someone who's been scrutinizing you for years is suddenly put in charge and doesn't know the job."

"Which part of the job do you figure I don't know, Lieutenant," Sharon's voice was rising.

"What do you know about homicides, really," Provenza shot back, equally annoyed.

"Oh, let's see, I've just been working for the last few decades uncovering cops as killers, money launderers, drug dealers, sex offenders, and all of it with a narrow margin of time enforced on me by the Federal Government. What the hell do you think I've been doing in FID? And on top of that, having to run the administrative side of a very underfunded department with unique morale issues. Believe me, except for your attitude, Major Crimes is a lot easier to manage."

"Easy to manage, humph... it should be easy to manage. I was doing it."

"Badly." Sharon shot back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm still trying to fix the books and find where things go. Lieutenant, your talent and brilliance lies in solving crimes, not administration, and that's primarily what the head of a department does."

"No one ever complained," he grumbled into his drink.

"No, I'm sure they didn't say a word to you, but I've certainly had an earful." Sharon thanked the bartender as he brought them fresh drinks.

"It shouldn't have happened like it did," Provenza started again.

"Now that I'll agree with. I told Taylor it wasn't smart doing that in public, but he insisted, and he outranks both of us."

"Lucky us. You want to tell me you didn't get even the slightest enjoyment at making me squirm?"

"None. I hate being used as a tool, and that's happened far too often lately. Just because I can function within politics doesn't mean I like to play politics. You should have been told up front that they were bringing in another head of the department, and I should have been given the opportunity to help make the transition smoother. I'm a damn fine manager, I'll have you know, and I've earned this job."

"Well you've certainly sweet talked your way with the others."

"I don't 'sweet talk', Lieutenant."

"No, you just stack the deck. What the hell were you thinking bringing in Any Sykes? My god, she's a bull in a china shop and she can't be counted on for a real opinion on anything."

"What do you think I'm supposed to do, have a department full of people like you? We had a hole in personnel for one, and we needed to flush out the experience that was available to us. Det. Sykes comes with a skill set none of you have. That's why I'm the manager, because I see the bigger picture."

"Skill set, my ass. She's a screw-up and has been from the first moment."

"Lieutenant, do I need to remind you I've read your file, or should I say 'files'. You should be the last person to judge someone else's screw-ups."

"Oh, that's a low blow."

"Perhaps, but I hope it hit the target. It's horrible watching the way you treat her. I'm just glad she has the good sense to mock you in return. I heard the crack about retiring to Florida, and it took me a few extra minutes to compose myself before I entered the main room."

"She's a kiss-ass."

"She's new, and like me she's walking into a department that didn't ask for change but got it anyway. It's not easy to deal with all of you at once, and you're conduct on the matter is just shy of harassment."

"Oh, my conduct, is it? Are you going to write me up, or tell your friends in FID to investigate me?"

"No, I'm not going to waste my time. Besides, Det. Sykes has never once complained to me about you. She's determined to earn the respect of this department on her own, and she will. Right now she's needing to know she can be herself, and she's making mistakes. I am fully confident that will change with time. She'll even make a believer out of you one of these day."

"Humph, I'm not counting on that ever happening."

"Well, maybe not, but I asked you if we needed to have a drink together to hash some of this stuff out, and you said no. But look, here we are."

"This wasn't planned, it just happened."

"Like most things in life. Look, Lieutenant, what do you think you actually lost? I know you didn't want the administrative work because you didn't really do it for the few weeks you were Acting. You think my presence undermines you, so how exactly?"

"How do you think? I am a very good investigator, and I'm tired of being ordered around like a child who can't figure out the way things work. I've earned my place as the lead investigator with the squad, and I don't like that handed to someone else."

"I agree, you have earned your place, so why do you think that was handed to me?"

"Well, Captain, you are the head of the department."

"Lieutenant, that doesn't mean I have all the answers. If you hadn't noticed, and perhaps that's rhetorical because you obviously haven't, I've been quite comfortable with you leading the team's investigation. I won't be blocked, but I also won't dominate."

"What are you talking about?"

"For an investigator, I'm surprised you haven't notice," she said sarcastically.

"Cut to the chase, what are you saying."

"Okay, look," she turned to face him directly, "I am an extremely good administrator and investigator, and because I'm confident in my abilities, I have no problem recognizing when someone else has better skills or has better ideas. This team needs you to do what you've always done. I don't need to be out there giving you orders, you know what to do already. I just want you to stop challenging my authority. It's unprofessional and it's forcing a division in the squad, a division that is leaving you on one side, all alone."

"I'm not causing a split in the team, you're doing that."

"No, I'm not. Look again, Lieutenant. I don't think you'll like what you see. Det. Tao and Buzz are avoiding you, Det. Sanchez and Lt. Flynn don't like your attitude, and Det. Sykes is constantly being put on the spot because she actually respects the chain of command."

"Right, and they all side with you."

Exasperated, Sharon shook her head, "Lieutenant, I've been trying to explain, there are no 'sides', there is only the team and you're making it difficult by your belligerence and constant need to undermine the new members. Now, you get your head on straight. This Division needs you to take the lead. Are you going to step up to the job or not?"

"I don't have the lead, remember," he said with sarcasm, finishing his drink.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm _giving_ you the investigation lead, all you have to do is open your eyes. You are the first responder, I'm the Division Head. There is more than enough responsibility for both of us."

"Just like that, I should accept you're offer? I should be higher rank!" Provenza was starting to sound sullen.

"We both should," she agreed.

"He really said you were so old you should just be happy with what you have?"

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch."

"Agreed."


	7. Flynn and Sykes (Cheaters Never Prosper)

Almost everyone had left the office for the evening. Tao was at his computer and Flynn was walking the halls, trying to piece things together. Sykes didn't know what was going on but she knew something was really bothering the Lieutenant.

"Sir?" she approached him gently.

"Yeah Sykes, what is it?"

"I don't know Sir, you just seem bothered by what's going on here. I was wondering if I could help."

Andy smiled at the younger officer. She'd certainly come a long way from the early days when her blunders had put everyone on edge. After being beaten, there seemed to be a new seriousness to her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm bothered. This case is hitting a little too close to home."

"I don't understand, Sir."

"No, you wouldn't. Everyone else knows this so you should do. I'm an alcoholic, Sykes."

She seemed surprised at the news. "I didn't know that, Sir."

"There's no reason you should. I'm recovering. Been sober a long time, but it's always going to be there. This guy we're dealing with, I've been the guy face down in the mens room too many times. It just kind of reminds me how lucky I am that I always woke up the next morning."

Sykes nodded her understanding, then looked at him a little more closely. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but it seems to be more than that."

Flynn looked up at her quickly, and Sykes stepped backwards a slight bit.

"Sorry Sir," she started, "I'm pushing it and it's none of my business."

"No, no," Flynn quickly said, "you're pretty perceptive. I am struggling with something here and I don't know what it is. Maybe you can tell me what you think is going on and it might help me focus."

"Um, okay..." she said, not sure where this was going.

"Talk to me Sykes, what do we know of this guy?"

"Well Sir, he's a detective so he's obviously got some years under his belt. He was here with his badge and gun, so it was using his status for some reason. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing, he didn't even tell his partner, so he probably wasn't on the up and up."

"Right, the partner thing. You've had partners Sykes, don't you talk to them about everything?"

"Well yeah. You need to develop trust with your partner, so you talk and share stories. They teach us that in the Academy."

"Okay, so what does that say that his partner doesn't know what he's doing here. He wasn't on vacation."

"And he had those DMV runs in his hotel room. You know Sir, Lt. Provenza says the condoms are just in case, and we can't prove it either way, but I've never known a guy to be packing unless they have someone specific in mind."

Flynn nodded, "You're right about that, Sykes. The condoms suggest there was sexual activity or at least the expectation of sleeping with someone. There's something missing here and I can't put my finger on it."

"Sir, can I prod a bit?"

"Sure Sykes, what are you thinking?"

"Well, you said this was hitting close to home and I get the whole drinking and passing out thing, even though we know this guy was poisoned. But what else about this is personal for you? Did you go after someone in another jurisdiction or did you keep your partner in the dark about anything?" Sykes stopped, wanting to make sure she hadn't crossed the line.

"Keep talking, go on."

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Well, um... did you ever set your partner up or mislead them? Maybe when you were drinking you did things you shouldn't have done? Perhaps you used your badge to attract the ladies?"

Flynn chuckled. "We keep coming back to sex."

"Sex is a pretty big motive, Sir, and I just think those condoms meant something more than just being prepared."

"Mrs. Elkins. A lot of roads lead to her," Flynn pondered out loud. "So here's what I'm thinking. What if Adams was using this case for personal interest and set Elkins up. She didn't have any information in the files. I'm wondering if the reason they can't find the people responsible for the computer theft is because Adams didn't want them found."

"You're thinking Det. Adams is a dirty cop?"

"Don't know if he's dirty, but he sure as hell isn't above board, is he."

"No, Sir."

"Thanks Sykes, I'm feeling better about this. We're on to something here. Elkins, sex, poisoning and fraud are tied up somehow."

"You thinking Mrs. Elkins poisoned Det. Adams?"

"Nothing says she even knew him outside of her computer being stolen. He had his eye on her, though. We just need to start asking more questions. This was great, Sykes. I'm glad you came out here to talk."

"Thank you, Sir. I wasn't sure I'd be welcome. You seemed pretty distracted."

"Sometimes I need to mull for a bit, and it helps to have someone bounce ideas around. You know, you've really come into your own with this squad."

"Yeah, well I guess getting a beat down brings with it some pity."

"Respect, Sykes, not pity. No one here pities you."

"You sure? It just seems everyone treats me different. The Lieutenant isn't on my case anymore. The Captain doesn't watch me like she used to. Even you don't seem to be paying me as much attention."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well... I don't know. I mean, I don't want any special favours, but I also don't want to be treated like I'm part of the furniture."

"You think we're doing that?"

"Sometimes."

"Sykes, you ever talk to anyone after your beating?"

"What do you mean, like a shrink?"

"Yeah, or one of the counsellors here."

"I had a couple of sessions, the mandatory ones that said I was fit for duty."

"And you are, that's not a question. But I'm just wondering if maybe you don't have to talk this one out a bit. You were only a few months on a new squad that didn't really welcome you, and you put it on the line line no one I've ever seen. Something you don't know is not that long ago I was attacked. It was pretty brutal and my attacker was going for the kill. It took me awhile to get my head on straight after that, but I did and you will too."

"Thank you, Sir. I know it takes time being accepted, but it just seems things went from dislike to disinterest. I'm not looking for extra attention, you know, I'm not some delicate flower."

"No, you sure aren't that," Flynn chuckled.

"I don't know what it is. I guess I'm like you, Sir, I just can't put my finger on what's missing. And I'm focused too much on myself, I'm sorry. We should be about the case." Sykes tried to shake it off, and started to turn away.

"Sykes"

"Yes, Sir?" she said, looking up again.

"The Captain doesn't watch you because she trusts you. Provenza doesn't give you grief because you impressed him enough to shut him down. I don't laugh at what you say because you haven't been needling Provenza like you did initially. Sanchez still says you're the best gun he's ever worked with and Tao likes someone else who knows about technology and the latest gadgets. You've earned your spot with us, just like the Captain told you would happen. Now that you've cross that hurdle, you have to get to know us personally and we've got to get to know you like that. The rest of us have been together so long we know each other's quirks. We're all in this together and you'll start getting it figured out eventually."

"I... I don't know what to say, Lieutenant," she stammered.

"It's all about being partners, like we were talking about. The trust is there. We've got your back and you never have to question that."

"Thank you, Sir, that means a lot."


	8. Flynn and Rusty (Shame Game)

"Hey Kid, how are you doing?" Flynn asked as he sat down on a chair across the desk from Rusty.

"How am I supposed to be doing?" Rusty asked defensively.

"There are no rules for your situation. You've just been sucker punched by the system and that's got to hurt."

Rusty just grunted in reply.

"You know, I heard you awhile ago going off on the Captain. I know this has really upset you."

"Look, if you're going to tell me I was out of line, don't bother, I already know that. I made her cry and I can't take that back."

"Rusty, I'm not going to tell you anything like that. Lt. Provenza already told you what's what and I figure you don't need to hear it from the both of us. Something you might want to know though, is I was with the Captain when your Social Worker and Dunn first arrived. The first thing Raydor said to your worker was how you didn't want to meet him and how you'd been clear on that point. I tried to back her up, but nothing I said made a difference."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"How you mean?"

"You're telling me Sharon said exactly what I wanted, and I blasted her anyway."

"You had no way of knowing that."

"I should have trusted her. I should have known... I do know she wouldn't go behind my back like that. She lives by the rules, you know? She got this... this code she follows. What she says is what she does, no questions. I know that."

"She not angry with you."

"Why isn't she?" Rusty was still struggling with his reactions earlier that day.

"Well, it's hard to understand unless you've been there, but there is this weird twisted truth that you show your worst to the person you know won't turn on you. Parents of teenagers see this all the time."

"What, so you're saying my going off on Sharon proved that I know she's always there for me? That's sick, man."

"Yeah, I know, but there it is. I told you it was twisted."

"No one else has cared about me as much as Sharon has. It's weird. I mean, around here she comes off as this really cold robot who only spouts the rules, but at home she's funny and open."

"Eh, you spend enough time with her at work, you see those things too. She keeps that robot side for those outside the department, but once you're in with her, you're really in. That's where you are, Kid, inside her protective circle. She'd do anything for you, you've got to know that."

"How..." Rusty was struggling with the way to phrase it, "how do I make this better? How do I fix this?"

"You've got nothing to fix, that's what I've been telling you."

"No, please, don't say it's nothing when it's really something. How do I make her understand I didn't mean those things I said this afternoon.? You spend a lot of time with her. You've got to know something about how to talk to her."

"It's like you said, she's exactly how she presents herself, no games. You just have to remember that. Tell her the plain truth, tell her where you're struggling, let her know you trust her. She's already got your back, Kid. You've just got to tell her you know that and appreciate everything she's done."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That sounds so easy."

"It's simple. I said nothing about it being easy. You hide yourself away, and I know it's habit for you. Growing up, you had to keep to yourself in order to survive. Hell, you even ran away from me because you didn't want me seeing the emotions I knew you were feeling. When you're upset you run. The fact that you yelled at the Captain today shows you are starting to open up and trust her."

"What? How? That mades no sense."

"Like I said, it's that twisted logic again. You've got to lower your guard, tell her like it is. You and I both know she likes nothing more than breaking things down to their plain, unadulterated truths. No muss, no fuss, just be real."

"I'm not good at that."

"I know that, Kid. She knows that, too. And when you do open the door a little, she is so happy even if it makes her cry."

"She never cries, you know. Never, not in front of people. She's like me that way."

"Oh Kid, I've got news. I've seen her tear up a few times. She shows her feelings to people she thinks are worthy to see them. Everyone in this squad was blown away by how openly she showed her upset when you ran off awhile back. She didn't yell and she didn't shut down, she was just in the moment like she was today. She didn't care that Provenza saw her cry, she just cared that you knew she didn't hurt you. If you want to know the truth, I'm the one you should have yelled at. I'm the one who gave DCS the name and asked them to do the background check. Yell at me all you want."

"But you were just doing what I asked."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't feel responsible for this too. In a way, we both made her cry today."

"I don't want to go with him," Rusty said, abruptly changing the topic.

"Who says you have to?"

"I've been online doing research. The law is on his side. I don't have anything to say about it. If he demands I go with him, that's it. I'm screwed."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't even seen the guy or talked to him yet. You don't know if he wants you living with him. You've got to remember, you're 16 now, you're practically an adult. Anyone you live with at this point is more roommate than parent."

"I'm not that way with Sharon. I'm definitely the child with her."

"Yeah... well, okay... maybe there are some people who will parent you, and she's definitely a Mom kind of person, but maybe that's who you need. But as for dad-types, you've got this whole squad so you're not exactly lacking in the male influence department."

"But if I have to go with him, I loose all you guys too."

"Kid, you won't loose any of us, no matter what happens. And you're still jumping ahead. Who says this Dunn guy wants to be a fulltime father to you? Maybe he'll be content just knowing you and seeing you from time to time. Maybe he'll be an asshole and not want you interfering in his life. You don't know until you get to know him."

"Do you... do you think if I tell Sharon I want to stay with her that I'll be putting too much pressure on her? You know, she had a life before me and now she has teachers meetings again and helping me with homework and all that stuff. Her kids are adults now, so she had her freedom. Do you think I'm taking that away from her if I say I want to stay?" Rusty looked at Flynn, both hopeful and scared.

"Kid... you have nothing to worry about on that front. She loves you. She might not have said it yet, but it's clear to everyone. As far as the Captain is concerned, she didn't loose anything when she took you in. From her perspective, she gained another kid and she's really happy to have you."

"Really?" he smiled, then he started nodding, "okay, I've got to do this before I loose my nerve again. I've got to tell her what's going on for me. Maybe... maybe you're right, and this guy will just, like... answer questions but not change anything."

"Keep thinking that way." Flynn smiled at him as he got up to leave.

"Thanks, man." Rusty nodded, "I really appreciate you talking to me."

"No problem, Kid. We've all got your back."


	9. Provenza and Tao (Long Shot)

"Well, well, well..." Tao leaned back in his chair and looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well what?" Provenza asked, grumpy and not really interested.

"How the mighty have fallen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not that long ago you were wanting to quit because Captain Raydor came into our team, and now you're supporting her like the rest of us."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't want her here and I never will. I should be in that office, no one else. I'm just here until I find another place to go."

"The Lieutenant doth protest too much." Tao smirked.

"Oh shut up." Provenza said, taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of his chair. "You're seeing things if you think I support that woman."

"I'm seeing a lot." Tao turned back to his computer, chuckling.

"You know Tao, sometimes I think you are the most brilliant man on the team, and sometimes, like now, I think you've got a screw loose."

"Whatever you say."

Provenza huffed, then shoved his hands into his pockets. Tao kept looking over at him and smirking, which only made Provenza madder. Finally Provenza couldn't stand it any longer.

"This is insane. How have you ever come to the conclusion that I want to have her around here?"

"You really want to know?" Tao was enjoying this way too much.

"Bring it on Einstein," Provenza challenged him, crossing his arms and leaning against Sanchez' desk so he could give Tao his full attention.

"You've defended her to Chief Taylor, for one."

"When did I ever do that?"

"Don't you remember when he threatened her with loosing her job for putting that kid, calls himself 'Bones', back on the street? You didn't jump to agree with Taylor, instead you said anyone can say what they will, but she knows the rules."

Proveza threw back his head and laughed sarcastically, "You call that defending her? I was just stating the obvious."

"Yes, the obvious, in that the Captain can get away with things because she always knows the rules and loopholes. You have to agree that comes in mighty handy."

"Fine, yes it is helpful. She's certainly got a talent for making an argument go in her favour. Can't fault her on her creativity, that's for sure. But that hardly means I've changed my opinion about her."

"Then there was the Barlow kidnapping we had to deal with. Andy was pretty determined to tell the parents about their son, but you and the Captain agreed. And I quote 'The Captain's got this one right.' Together you shut Andy down."

"Tao," Provenza started gesticulating, "that just happened to be an instance where I thought Raydor was right. We needed the parents in the dark to help find their daughter. That's totally by the book and it was a good call. Again, this proves nothing."

"Mmm-hmm, and you thought she didn't have the nerve to make the tough choices but she send Amy into that school and she ordered a tactical rollout to find Emily Barlow. I saw your face when the Captain listed everything she wanted. You were impressed. You can't deny that."

"Look, that woman has more balls than most men I know, but that doesn't even come close to proving your point. She was right. The infrared helped us find that girl and shoot that Hall character. I doubt she ever had to use that equipment in FID, and I was impressed that she was versed in what we had. Shows she's up to date on LAPD fire power. No one likes her, so I'm sure she has lots of spare time to read."

"Right... and then there was the time Rusty was upset with her about his father coming into his life, and you jumped in to defend her."

"I most certainly did not. The kid was out of line. I would have done that for anyone, especially seeing how she was reacting."

"Reacting how?"

"Well... you know..." Provenza shrugged, "she was upset and it was apparent the kid wasn't going to listen to her. Either way she wasn't being hard enough on him, so someone had to do it and I was there. Besides, that's the exception that proves the rule, I could defend her and I _still_ could acknowledge that I didn't like her - and I said that!"

"Protesting too much," Tao smiled as he tilted his chair back further.

"You know Tao, you're imagining things. I didn't like her when she was monitoring us, I didn't like her when she took over, and I still don't like her."

"Have it your way" Tao smirked.

"Have it my way," Provenza muttered. "Look Tao, you haven't proven your case."

"Right, and you don't reach out to her or do special things for her."

"Now that is going too far. I don't do anything for that woman, you and everyone here knows it."

"Uh-huh, like you didn't volunteer to stay here late with Andy when Rusty ran off and the Captain was so worried about him. And after Amy was hurt, you didn't comfort her and let her know she did everything she could have done. And like you didn't tell her you'd wait for Mr. Dunn to arrive so you could escort him into the boardroom. You like her."

"Now you're sounding like we're in grade school. I don't like her, Tao, and that's final."

"Excuse me for interrupting, gentlemen" Sharon said, hands on her hips, smirk on her face, "but Lt. Tao, we are expecting you in the boardroom. Lt. Provenza, I'm assuming we are clear on everything?"

"Crystal, Captain. I want this matter settled just like you do."

"I know," Sharon's smile softened a little, "Rusty knows how much all of you are doing for him, and even if he doesn't say it easily, I know he appreciates it."

"Well, that kid deserves the break. Besides, you're the one who's done most of this for him. We've just been backing you up."

Sharon nodded her understanding then looked over to Tao, raising her eyebrow.

"I'll be right there, Captain. Just tying up a few loose ends."

"All right," Sharon said, looking from Tao to Provenza again, then turned to return to the boardroom.

"It's worse than I thought" Tao stared on Provenza again.

"Would you give it a rest."

Tao started snickering. "Yesterday when she came up with a work around on the FBI, you were the first to back her up and really enjoyed the fact she wasn't ready to give up our case. You love that she doesn't get in your way at the crime scenes and asks you your opinion rather than giving you hers. You didn't even bat an eye when she said you would be the one accompanying her to the club last night. Face it, you've fallen."

"Reading too much into it again. Of course I would be the one going to the club with her. Who else was going to accompany her? Flynn?"

"That would have worked too."

"No it wouldn't. She needed to have someone with her who looked the part of her husband."

"I dunno. Andy's a pretty good looking guy, and the Captain is a handsome woman. They would have looked the part easily" Tao kept needling.

"Well, yeah, they would have looked good together, but obviously her second in command had to stay closer to her. It's my job to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"And you do it admirably."

"You know what, Tao," Provenza looked at him, frustration showing, "you obviously don't have enough to do."

Tao stood up, adjusted his gun and put his jacket on. "You're hooked," he said, as he moved towards Provenza.

Sputtering, Provenza looked at him "She didn't manipulate me!"

"That's the thing, she didn't do anything differently. You're the one who changed. She got you on her side by not caring what you thought of her, and you couldn't stand it. Face it, she earned your respect and your admiration."

Provenza tried to come up with a decent come-back, but Tao just smiled triumphantly and moved passed him into the board room.

"I... oh, damn..."

(My thanks to ADAROSBSG60 for helping me with the theme of this duet.)


	10. Flynn and Raydor (Cheaters nev Prosper)

"I think I'm becoming shallow in my old age," Sharon announced as she closed the door.

"Wha?" Andy looked at her surprised.

"I enjoyed that way too much, and you were great. I told you that Alpha Male thing of yours would come in handy."

Andy chuckled, it had been rather enjoyable to watch Det. Connor squirm under their interrogation. "Eh, he had it coming. He knew all along what the problem was with Elkins, and he didn't say a thing. You've got to admit you tapping me on the arm like that suggested I was your pitbull and ready to pounce on your command."

"It did. I hope you know that wasn't completely about me having control."

"Meh, you're the boss. He needed to be reminded that you were the one who could end it all for him in a blink of an eye. I'm just the bouncer."

"You're far more than that."

"I wouldn't fault you if you did have a casual conversation with the Las Vegas PD about the matter."

"Tempting, but I said I wouldn't and I'm not about to start lying to officers at this point in my career."

"Ever the rule follower," he teased.

Sharon glanced at him over the rim of her glasses. "You know, once upon a time you would have considered that an insult."

"True, but times change."

"Mmm..." she hummed, "at any rate, he was a lightweight. One threat and he broke. I think that will probably be enough to convince him to keep everything above board in the future."

"True, and with his partner dead, it's not like Connor needs to protect Adams anymore."

"Adams... what a parasite," she said as she sat down behind her desk.

"I imagine you've seen too many of those in your career."

"Oh, you have no idea. Something about the badge makes men like that think they are above reproach or that they should be given whatever they want because of their job. I've had the occasional woman too, just to be fair, but it is mostly men who pull this stunt."

"I can understand that," Andy said as he sat down facing her, "I've had the pleasure of women liking the badge. It becomes pretty tempting at times."

"Are you confession something, Lieutenant?" Sharon looked at him slyly.

"Nooo, not me. I know better than to walk into that trap."

"Good answer. You know, I could have used someone like you by my side a few times over the years."

"Why? You needed my charm and way with people?"

"Yeah, something like that. You can get scarier than I can, I'm afraid."

"Don't sell yourself short, Captain, I've known you to strike ice in the hearts of men."

Sharon blinked and shook her head slightly, "What an odd compliment that is."

Andy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that would sound strange with anyone else."

"For the record, I don't really like throwing my weight around, but sometimes it has to be done to get results. Det. Connor needed to be reminded that being a partner is not the same as being married. He did have an obligation to tell his Department what Adams was doing, and he was under the same obligation to tell us about Adams' interest in Laura Elkins."

"You know, I can even cut the guy slack on that one. What I can't understand is how he could keep quiet after his partner was murdered. I'd want to move every rock and look into every corner to find out why a partner of mine died. Maybe Conners wasn't as broken up as he appears."

"Doubled edged sword, I imagine. He probably didn't want Adams to die, but he certainly didn't want him to drag them both down."

"Karma's a bitch. He'll get his somewhere."

"Oh, I do hope you're right. Okay, let's get back to the matter at hand. Adams was stalking Elkins, so she had an issue with him obviously."

"Do you think she knew he was stalking her? She might have been in the dark."

"Possibly. He did have those condoms, so he was intending something. Do we know if they were in contact here in LA?"

"She didn't say they had been. Maybe the guy hadn't had an opportunity to see her yet."

"Okay, let's keep that one open. Then there's the computer she said was stolen."

"Yup, but no record of her purchasing another one on her credit cards."

"Cash?" Sharon hypothesized.

"That would be a lot to carry around. Plastic is a lot simpler, and they certainly had the funds for that."

"True. There's something missing here. How do we get from stolen laptop to poisoning?"

"We need to bring her in again."

"I agree. We also have to do a search of her home for her laptop. Something tells me she didn't have anything stolen at the Temple Resort."

"You think she's one of those 'one-nighters' Adams was fond of?" Andy wondered.

"I do, and I think that is something she wouldn't want known, especially by her husband."

"What if Adams wasn't satisfied with one night."

"That would certainly explain why he was here and why he kept running her DMV records. It would give him her whereabouts at any time, making her easy to follow."

"Okay," Andy got up and straightened his jacket, "I'll get the warrant and bring Elkins in. You want me to do the honours with you again?"

"Sure, she's already seen us so she will be lulled into a false sense of security."

"Good enough," he said, heading to the door.

"Oh, and Andy..."

"Yes Captain?"

"Thank you. I'm really enjoying how well we work together, and I appreciate the back-up."

"You're welcome, and it's mutual," he said, and headed off to his next task.


	11. Buzz and Rusty (Ecstasy and Agony)

Grumbling, Buzz walked to his car. "This way, Mr. Beck," he said as he led Rusty to the black sedan.

"What? You're my drive now? What happened to Sharon?"

"The Captain has to stay here and do her job. She asked me to escort you to St. Joseph's."

"You don't have to, you know. I could get there on my own," Rusty offered as he got in the car.

"Right," Buzz replied, backing out onto the street.

"Seriously, why doesn't anyone trust me to do things?" Rusty huffed.

"You're not really wanting an answer to that, are you?"

"Haven't you noticed she's getting you to babysit me, like all the time? She's treating me like I'm two."

Buzz pursed his lips and said nothing.

"Fine, don't talk," Rusty snorted, not even looking at Buzz to see his reaction.

Silence hung heavily in the car for several blocks until Rusty couldn't stand it anymore. "Why do you just do what she says?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a job, right? So why do you let her order you around to take care of me."

"She's my boss."

"So, is that, like... some excuse for not being able to think for yourself?"

"No, that's my reason for doing what she asks, and she in return, signs off on my paychecks."

"Well, I'm not going to be like that when I'm an adult. I don't like anyone telling me what to do."

"That seems apparent."

"Do you guys even realize she just orders you to do things she wants?"

"That's what a boss does, Mr. Beck."

"And that's another thing, why do you keep calling me 'Mr. Beck'? No one else around here does that."

"I call you Mr. Beck because you are a material witness to..."

"To a murder, yeah, yeah... I hear that all the time. I wish I hadn't seen that guy so many time."

"I can't blame you for that. I don't like seeing some of the things I see, but at least the damage is done. You witnessed him in the act, twice."

"What kinds of things do you see?" Rusty finally was getting interested in what Buzz had to say.

"I don't know that you need to hear about that, Mr. Beck."

"Okay, dude, we're going to, like... stop that right now. No more 'Mr. Beck'. My name is Rusty, understand? Call me Rusty. Mr. Beck makes me feel old."

"Fine, if that's what you want, but I'm still not describing crime scenes to you."

"Why not? Don't you think I can take it?"

Buzz sighed, and turned to glance at Rusty before he returned his gaze to the traffic in front of them. "I'm sure you would be fine with it."

"Then why not? I see the pictures you guys put up on the board every time there's a murder. I don't get nightmares, you know."

"I'm glad to hear that. Please understand that I'm not at liberty to..."

"Look, I'm not asking you for anything recent. I know you can't talk about the guy this morning. But you've been doing this for a long time. Have you seen anyone decapitated or having his guts spread across the floor?"

"You watch too many movies. Besides, I make it a practice never to talk about the things I've seen on the job."

"Why? You're not the real police. You're the tech guy who aims the camera and watches the computers."

"And gets the coffee," Buzz grumbled under his breath.

"They send you for coffee? Dude. Your job really sucks."

"That's not my job description, that's just something I'm asked to do."

"Then why not say no?" Rusty challenged him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, from what I can see, no one respects you, they send you to babysit witnesses and buy lattes, they make you film murders, and you never get credit for anything."

"Wow, Rusty, I wasn't feeling bad enough. Thank you for that." Buzz said sarcastically.

"Sorry, man, but your job really does suck. Why do you do this? Why aren't you making movies like everyone else in this town?"

"Because everyone else in this town is making movies, and I like having a regular paycheck."

"Yeah, I guess. Don't you do anything you enjoy at your work?"

"I like my job, Rusty."

"You like Sharon ordering you around?"

"She's my boss."

"Yeah, you said that, but it gets tired, don't you think?"

"Doing what I'm told? Most of life is following what others want you to do."

"Dude, that is so wrong."

"Well, you follow orders too, you know."

"I know... but that's just Sharon and that's just for now. When I'm on my own, I'll do things my way."

"That's what we all say, but eating becomes a habit."

"Fine, so tell me one thing you like about your job. Just one."

"One thing? Okay, I get to help solve murders."

"How do you do that? They throw ideas back and forth then turn to you and ask for a picture or some piece of footage. They don't ask your opinion."

"Sometimes they do, and I know without me they wouldn't be able to put those clues together."

"You're like, the Butler, dude. You just go behind them picking up the dirt and serve them when they ask."

"That's not always a bad thing, you know. Sometimes it's nice to just be relied upon."

"Like getting coffee and babysitting witnesses?" Rusty smirked.

"Like knowing at the end of the day that I made the detectives' work easier. Here's the school. I'm sure the Captain will send someone to pick you up when you're finished."

"Some other guy she just orders around?"

"Someone who knows how important it is to keep you safe, even if you don't appreciate it."

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate all of you wanting to help, it's that I feel smothered. I don't even want to be here. No one in this school has done what I've done. I'm never going to fit in."

"Most of us don't fit in, but eventually we find where we do fit, even if it's babysitting witnesses and bringing coffee."

"Whatever, man. I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it."


	12. Raydor and Sanchez (Out of Bounds)

Sharon sat down at her desk and looked through the evidence they had collected.

"Ma'am," Sanchez said, as a coffee cup made it's way into her line of vision.

"Oh, thank you, Julio. What do you think of all of this?"

"The crime scene or the Chief's restriction?" he asked, sitting in the chair across from her.

Sharon looked up at the Detective and pursed her lips. "Either one."

Sanchez grinned humourlessly. "It's never good to start an investigation with one hand tied behind your back, Ma'am."

"No it isn't, Detective. By all rights this shouldn't even be our case."

"We're all used to the Chief playing favourites. This time he's doing it because of his son. While I understand his concern, the victim is the one who should matter."

"I agree with you there. Flagrant misuse of power. I'm tempted to call Internal Affairs on the matter, but that would probably cause more problems than it solves."

"He may be in charge, but he'll never have Major Crimes on his resume and that still seems to bother him."

"Mmmm, well that's just too bad for him. What do you think of this crime scene? Since we've got to deal with it, we might as well do the job properly. I'm seeing nothing here that suggests gangs. What do you see?"

"I see road rage, Ma'am. Gangs want to leave their mark. They wouldn't hide a murder, they'd broadcast it."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It's an unfortunate matter of geography and blood relations, but nothing indicates the presence of gangs."

"Can I be frank, Ma'am?"

"Of course. Always."

"Well, the way I see it, we have a few obstacles."

"Including or excluding our Chief?"

Sanchez chuckled. "He's one. The second is how to deal with Lamar Lewis, aka 'Bones', and keep him from retaliation."

"I agree. So what are your thoughts?"

"I'm thinking we need to bring Lamar in and have a reason to hold him. He's on probation, so we can find him easily enough."

"True. It has to be something that will keep him in custody but not something large enough to get concern from other parties." Sharon said thoughtfully. "Let's check his probation record and see what we might be able to use. Once we do that, however, we've got to move fast because anything more than twelve hours will put us in a vulnerable position with the Law."

"I'll look into that."

"Good," Sharon nodded.

"As for the Chief, he's approaching this as a father and not as a police officer. That makes him emotional and potentially dangerous."

"Yes, he's already blocked us procedurally, so we can be fairly safe to assume he will try it again. He's also restricted us time-wise, and the window will be even further reduced once we have the brother here. We've got to have everything in motion when we make our move. I expect he will try to strong-arm the process again so whatever we decide to do has got to be kept quiet. If, as you say, he's looking at this with a father's eyes, then he is certainly not focused on the big picture."

"Ma'am, I think it's safe to assume you'll need to have some end runs in place to deal with the chief. Not to speak ill of a superior, you understand..."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to do that."

Sanchez grinned. "The chief's focus is usually not on the victim as much as it's on the outcome."

"Yes, we also have to keep in mind the deadlines for the evening news, I would imagine."

"That could come in handy. It's one way to get the word out that this isn't a gang death," Sanchez said, taking a drink from his own cup of coffee.

"But first we have to prove this isn't gang related."

"I think we need to get Sykes to talk to SIS to make sure all the gang leaders are being watched. That will be our first indication that something is up."

"Agreed. What else?"

"Well Ma'am, it's too late to interview any of the significant witnesses and we have no witnesses to the shooting itself. We have to get everything in place before tomorrow morning so we can move."

"Unfortunately, I agree with you on that too, Julio. Let's hope the coffee holds out. Where are we with identifying the other vehicle? Has Lt. Tao found anything?"

"Tao had to go home briefly on a family matter. I took the chips down to get analyzed myself."

"Family responsibility. Yes, I'm going to have to do that one myself. How about ballistics?"

"Nothing yet."

"Okay, Detective, this is what I'm thinking: You and Lt. Flynn look into Lamar Lewis' probation order and see what we can use. He probably has a curfew, which would be the easiest reason to detain him. When Lt. Tao returns, I'll get a ballistics update. We need to wait to hear about identifying the car. Det. Sykes needs to get SIS involved. And I will enlist Lt. Provenza's assistance dealing with our overwrought Assistant Chief and preparing to interview the Coach first thing in the morning. After dealing with Mr. Lewis, if you could be in contact with Gangs Division?"

"I'm on it, Ma'am," he said, getting up and moving to the door.

"Good to hear. And Julio?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"If you were running this investigation, what else would you have in place?"

"Since you asked, I'd want to keep an eye on the school. The Chief might be using self-interest as his motivation, but he's right about how it will effect the students. Gossip travels faster than the evening news, and the school is a regular grounds for gang activity."

"Good point, Detective. I'll add that to the list. And for future reference, that question goes without saying. If you think I'm missing something, please speak up."

"Thank you Ma'am. If it ever occurs, I'll be sure to do that."

Sharon smiled appreciatively at her departing Detective, then took another sip from her coffee.


	13. Raydor and Sykes (Citizen's Arrest)

A knock at the door drew Sharon's attention. "Come in," she called.

"Captain," Det. Sykes said as she walked slowly into the room, "I want to give you this."

Sharon sat down and took the letter, looking puzzled at the stolic Detective. She adjusted her glasses and began reading. "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

"But Captain..."

"No, and I'm not saying another word on the matter. This is ridiculous. You've only been here a short while and I'm not prepared to make any changes."

"Captain, please..."

"Detective, I know where this is coming from and I'm not going to accept it. I thought we were passed this, quite frankly. Why now?"

"May I sit?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I should have asked you to sit down." Sharon motioned to the chair and took off her glasses, then came around to sit beside the Detective. "Amy, what is going on?"

"Captain, I just can't anymore. I've tried to tough it out, but I'm just not doing the job."

"What part do you think you aren't doing?"

"I made a mess of things today. And we both know it's not the first time."

"What mess? When did you create a problem?"

"Captain, please... you see everything, I know you do. You know what I'm talking about."

"Detective, what I see is a very capable officer who is doubting herself, and I'm trying to figure out why."

"Capable..." Amy said wryly, looking at her hands as they lay on her lap.

"Yes, capable, smart, intuitive, experienced, and one of the best hires I've ever made, and I consider myself a very good judge of personnel."

"Captain," Amy looked up sadly, "I ruined whatever you and the others were doing with that young man. I blew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told him his friend was dead when all of you were trying to keep it a secret."

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret, in fact I'm rather surprised he didn't figure it out immediately. I was letting him come to the proper conclusions, and give us as much information as he could. All you did is speed up the time it took to get things done."

"But Captain..."

"No 'buts' Amy, I saw it all. I also saw how you sensed the reaction of that young man and put a chair under him before he collapsed. He's too young to have a friend die, and you were there to support him."

"What?"

Sharon smiled at her officer, "I do see everything, don't forget that. I also remember a few weeks back, with Dr. Nolan. You were the one who knew to get in there quickly and comforted her as her whole world fell apart. You were the one to do it, not anyone else. You have a rare gift, Amy. You know how to be in the moment without manipulating the situation. That makes you exceptional at what you do. We've got a whole team of calculating officers outside that door who can't do that often or easily, but you always do."

"I didn't go to Dr. Nolan, if you remember. Lt. Provenza said one of us should get in there."

"Yes, and out of the half dozen of us in the room, you were the only one to go."

"I'm the newest. It's my job to do that kind of thing."

"No Amy, that's not why you went. You went because you knew what had to be done, and I watched on the monitor as you kept doing it with the doctor and her former boyfriend. You know, when you hit him, I distinctly remember Det. Sanchez saying he was really starting to like you." Sharon smiled at the memory.

The mention of Det. Sanchez made Amy smile, "Yeah, Julio has been great. He thinks I belong here."

"I do too."

"But Captain, today I blurted that kid's death, and I've made even bigger blunders in the past."

"Amy, you made one blunder from what I can recall. You announced to Annette Raiber that her husband was accused of rape. I spoke to you in the hall, you apologized, and it's done."

"But the Lieutenant was so angry."

"He wasn't really angry with you so much as he was angry he wasn't the one you reported to. You were correct to follow the chain of command, and I am at the top in this division, which is something Lt. Provenza took some time to accept. He was still trying to undermine me at that point, and you were caught in the middle."

"I realize that, but I still should have handled it better."

"Of course you should have, and you knew it the moment you interrupted. Lt Provenza should have known it too, but it took weeks before he would even grudgingly put aside his animosity. In the meantime, you kept me and the rest of the team laughing at his expense. It was wonderful to watch. And all of that makes this Request for Transfer even more ridiculous. He was your biggest challenge, and you conquered him. Blunders are merely growing pains. I don't think anything of it. In fact, I'm amazed how quickly you have found your stride with this team."

"Really?"

"Definitely. Now what is this really about?"

"I just... the way the Lieutenant glared at me just now... I don't want to deal with it anymore."

"Than don't.

"How?"

"Amy, from where I'm sitting it's really quite simple. You have an incredible record to your name, you are in the top division in the LAPD and deservedly so, you are going to be depended on over and over by this team as well as myself. I don't know what's ahead, but I can tell you what we've seen so far is your strength under fire, both physical and mental."

"Det. Sanchez says I'm taking this too much to heart."

"He's right. I'm not the least bit disappointed with your performance. Every single person out there has a major issue they are carrying with them. It might make them vulnerable in some instances, but it makes them better officers over all. This depth of feeling you have in not wanting to let anyone down, and let's be clear, that's what I'm seeing. I'm certainly not seeing incompetence on any level. That depth of feeling you have, is going to make you a better officer. Go with it instead of running from it."

"I... I never thought of it that way."

"Believe me, Amy, you have what it takes, and we need that here."

"I... thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, now take this," Sharon said, holding the offensive letter in her hand, "and shred it. I want no evidence that the reason for this conversation ever happened."

"Right, Captain, and I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It was no bother, Amy. And I want to make something perfectly clear, I'm not seeing you with a weakness and I won't be treating you that way. Every one of us has doubts from time to time, that's normal and healthy. Don't deal with it like this again, please. It doesn't do either of us any good."

"Yes Captain. Never again."


	14. Flynn and Provenza (Dismissed)

"So, what do you think is going on at that restaurant tonight?" Provenza asked after swallowing a bite from his burger.

"I'd love to be a fly on that wall, I can tell you that."

"Yeah, that boy had a whole lot of questions he wants answers to."

"Can you blame him? He can't figure out which parts of his life are a lie and which are just neglect."

"Oh, I have no doubt the Captain will be able to help him figure out which is which," Provenza replied sarcastically.

"Hey, ease up on the Captain. Didn't you see her face? She isn't happy about this either. If it works out, she looses the kid. If it doesn't, she has to help him pick up the pieces."

"Yeah, well at least that's something she's experienced in. Did you see her today jumping all over me. I tell you, Flynn, it's the husband."

"Of course it's the husband. We just have to prove it."

"You know that, I know that, Tao and everyone else knows that, and what does the Captain do? 'Oh, we can't say that, we will get sued'," Provenza mocked Sharon in a sing-songy voice.

"Give her a break, she's been cleaning up those kinds of messes for decades now, guys like us who didn't do their job properly."

"Defending her again? What's happened to you, Flynn? I used to be able to count on you for support, and now all I get is a face full of pro-Raydor sentiment."

"And what's wrong with supporting the boss?"

"You've become a kiss-ass, and I can't stand it."

"Kiss-ass? I don't think so. Look, she just doesn't have the experience we have to know the husband is guilty, and she's not prepared to pass judgement yet. But none of that means she doesn't agree, she just wants it tied up tight when we make the pronouncement."

"Whatever you say, Master Raydor."

"Oh knock it off, you asshole."

"I'm the asshole? Didn't you see the way Tao practically begged to bring that Zapata woman here and Raydor said no."

"What are you talking about? She said no because she was going to stick it to the FBI. You didn't see the little thumb's up with Tao after Howard waltzed out of there? She knew what she was doing."

"Oh, forgive me, Prince Raydor, I forgot your Queen can do nothing wrong."

"You're really becoming a bastard about this."

"Becoming? Harrumph, I've felt this way for a long, long time."

"I thought you were starting to give her a break," Flynn said, putting his glass down, "where's this new found hostility coming from."

"Didn't you see her today? She's making Tao work for it. The husband is guilty. The End."

"Double Jeopardy, ever heard of it?"

"Double Jeopardy... the judge was soft. Anyone worth his salt would have allowed the DA to process the new blood to see what we could analyze. That judge just let the fellow walk."

"I agree. And now the case has been thrown back on us along with a lawsuit. Look, the Captain has to tread carefully on this one. We all do. She could have told Tao it sucks to be him and move on, but instead she's brought all the evidence out and is working this like it happened yesterday. That's got to count for something with you."

"Well..." Provenza grumbled, "I'll give her that one. She didn't walk away from it and throw Tao to the wolves."

"That's better."

"I still think you're her lapdog."

"Whatever, old man, you're coming around to see her skills and strengths too, whether you want to admit it or not."

"Well I didn't see too many skills when she shut me down today. It's the husband."

"Yeah, so now we have to prove it and find another way to get him back inside. This case needs a different touch, and you've got to admit the Captain comes up with some pretty creative solutions to problems, and they're all legal."

"Fine, that one I'll give you. Sometimes it's like watching a virtuoso the way she plays those rules of hers. I wonder what she'll figure out for Rusty."

"How you mean?"

"Flynn, she doesn't want that young man leaving her, and Rusty certainly doesn't want to leave."

"Who knows, maybe this Dunn will turn out to be decent after all."

Provenza chuckled and shook his head, "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

"Nah," Flynn admitted, "somethings off. I just can't put my finger on it."

"You think your superhero Captain will be able to figure it out?"

"Cut the crap. I don't know, she's too close."

"Now you're talking," Provenza pointed at him, "that's why we have to keep watching the guy to see what he's up to. I don't trust Dunn."

"Then why did you tell Rusty to give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because Rusty has to do that. He has to be open. Flynn, you've seen this before, go in open and risk being hurt but at least you know. Close yourself off or ignore what's in front of you, and you'll always be wondering."

"True enough. I just hope if this Dunn is on the up-and-up and that he doesn't want to take Rusty away. Did you see that kid this afternoon, he's growing to depend on all of us. I like that. He's not the little bastard he was when the Captain first took him in."

"She worked her magic on him also, it seems."

"You've really got to back off the insults. I'm the same guy I've always been."

Provenza did a spit-take when he heard that one. "Same guy? Who are you trying to kid? There's Flynn BR and Flynn AR, which stands for After Raydor."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Let's just focus on the case."

"The case... yeah, let's do that..." Provenza shook his head, "what about other stuff? Why are we now all about Raydor? It used to be baseball."

"Look, old man, you're the one who brought her up. I'm just sitting here having my supper. You've got issues. Maybe you'd like to be the one she depends on instead of me."

"Now that's going too far."

"I dunno," Flynn smiled, enjoying a flustered Provenza now that he's turned the tables, "you sure like the fact she let's you take the lead. Maybe you're the one who wants to be called in to the interview room all the time, and be the one she walks with to figure out a problem."

"Eat your burger and shut up."


	15. Raydor and Hobbs (Before and After)

'You ready?"

"You don't know how ready," Sharon said as she reached behind her and grabbed her ankle to stretch her quads.

"That good, was it?"

"I'm thinking about locking up my gun because I don't know who to use it on first."

"Yeah, you need this."

"I want to scream."

"Be my guest."

"Won't do me much good."

"You never know. I'm sure somewhere in this town Primal Scream Therapy is still being practiced."

Sharon laughed at Andrea for the first time. What a day it had been.

"Okay, Andrea, this was your suggestion. Where do we go."

"I don't know, let's just start running and see where we end up."

"That could be dangerous."

"Why? What could anyone possibly want with a DDA and the head of Major Crimes?"

Sharon grinned, "Right... two women with nothing to worry about."

"Okay Raydor, show me what you've got."

"After you, Hobbs. Your party, your direction."

"You know, for someone who has a reputation for being bossy, you really don't like calling the shots," Andrea said as they started a mild jog.

"You noticed. You're one of the few."

"So, do you want to tell me who you're thinking of shooting, or do you want me to guess."

"Whatever you want, you know them all anyway."

"Okay, I'm thinking Rusty is top of the list."

"Oh, that kid. He threatened to run away today to look for his mother."

"Doesn't he realize you would have to spend your time looking for him then?"

"Yeah, I pointed that out and it took some of the wind out of his sails, but he still won't move his stuff into his bedroom. My living room looks like a dorm room."

"Oh, you must love that. Even though I've never been to your place, I can't imagine you live in a mess."

"Nope, and that kid is driving me crazy."

"When you find his mother, he'll get better."

"If I find her, you mean."

"Matter of time. Okay, I'm guessing Flynn next."

"Flynn? Believe it or not he's the easiest one to work with."

"Really?"

"Really. He's helpful, supportive, respectful."

"We're talking Andrew Flynn here, right? The guy who makes trouble for fun."

"I know. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't experience it. A team full of Andy's and I'd be a happy woman."

"Wow... I've got to think about that some more," Andrea shook her head in wonder.

"Blew my mind too. I thought he was going to be a handful and he's the exact opposite. In fact just looking at him sometimes helps me get my equilibrium back. He's got this way of tilting his head and grinning, and everything seems manageable."

"Really..." Andrea asked, more suggestively.

"Don't even make me think of that," Sharon laughed.

"So you have been thinking about it."

"Pleading the 5th."

"Well, now I know what to look for when there's a lull in conversation."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey," Andrea countered, "I'm your new running buddy. What's said on a run is sacred."

"Good, because next time it's your workplace we analyze."

"You don't know all the players in my office."

"Wanna bet?" Sharon looked sideways at her.

"Alright... you're on. But this time it's your office. Okay, Tao and Buzz wouldn't bother anyone, so I can't imagine you want to shoot them."

"Nope. Sanchez either. Those three are safe."

"That leaves Sykes. I don't know her, really."

"Brilliant and bumbling."

"Not a good combination."

"Nope, and she's caught in this war Provenza wants to have with me."

"Lucky girl."

"She made a mess of an interview today. She apologized. Newbie stuff really. I only want to shoot her with something small. Maybe a taser."

"You're all heart. And Provenza."

"Shotgun to the head."

"Well, we have a winner."

"Whiner is more like it," Sharon corrected her.

"Still thinks you took his job?"

"It'll be awhile until he gets that reality check."

"What does Taylor say?"

"Him I'm going to kneecap."

Andrea laughed. "I'm still on your good side, right?"

"For now."

"Comforting. This helping at all?"

"Venting or sweating?"

"Either one."

"Both, actually. I need to get this energy out before I really do something regrettable."

"We could always ask Lt. Flynn to make it better."

Sharon stumbled a little then turned her glare on Andrea. "You're making me regret I told you anything."

Andrea just smiled as she looked straight ahead. "Gotta have something to tease you with."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're scary."

"You aren't exactly a walk in the fun house yourself."

"It's the job. I wonder how many other women are impressed with each other's ability to intimidate."

"We're in a special class, DDA Hobbs."

"That we are, Captain Raydor. Okay, enough of this foolishness. Time for beer."

"You've read my mind. Were you leading us to this pub on purpose?"

"It's my job to lead people where I want them to go."

"Touche."

After placing their order, the two women sat on the patio. "This Hanging Chad business is a problem, but at least it's something to do. There's nothing worse than being in the office with so much open hostility."

"You can handle it."

"Oh, I know that. The question is do I want to."

"You've got some supporters already. Hang in. From what I see it's only Provenza and he will come around eventually. Every case you solve and deal you complete, will shut him down that much sooner.

"And Rusty?" Sharon asked, "he's so lost."

"He'll find is way out as well. Right now he's clinging to a fantasy about his mother. Once he accepts who she is, he will dial it down."

"I know... it's what he has to face that's hard to watch. Nothing is more pitiful than watching a child realize their parent is a deadbeat."

"You're changing his life, even if he doesn't see it or appreciate it. Just hang in there."

"I know. Okay, this was a nice way to spend lunch hour, but I really have to get back."

"Don't worry, I called for a pick-up," Andrea said, smiling at someone passed Sharon.

"Captain, never figured you for the liquid lunch type."

Sharon turned in shock to look at Lt. Flynn, then back to glare at Andrea, who was trying to keep from looking smug. "45, point blank range"


	16. Raydor and Rusty (Medical Causes)

Sharon put her wine glass down on the table and turned to the sound in the hall behind her. "You're up late," she said, before she saw him.

Standing just out of her periphery, Rusty held on to something wondering if he should proceed.

"I couldn't sleep," was all he said.

"What to talk about it?" Sharon offered casually, though she was feeling anything but casual about his mother abandoning him a second time.

"I... can we talk about you instead?"

"Me?"

"Um... yeah. See, I was lying in bed thinking about everything today and how you always seem to know what I need, and I started realizing I don't know anything about you."

"I see," she said, taking an drink from her glass and turning to look at him fully. "What do you have there?"

Rusty held up the suit in his hands, aware that Sharon's breathing hitched for a moment. "I know it's none of my business, but..."

"No Rusty, you live here so it does make it your business."

"I just... why do you still have this?"

Sharon gestured for Rusty to sit down, then shifted on the sofa to look at him directly. "As I told you, that is my husband's suit and sometimes he stops by here."

"When?"

"What?"

"When does he stop by here? When was the last time?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"You said tonight holding on to someone who was already gone was harder than letting them go, but you haven't let your husband go. Why not?"

"Rusty, there are things that are very hard to explain."

"If you think I'm not smart enough..."

"Oh, no. That's not what I mean at all," she quickly corrected him. "It's hard to explain because I haven't found any words to satisfy myself yet."

"Does he ever come by here? He doesn't, does he."

"He used to. I was telling the truth about that."

"But not for a long time, right? The style of this suit is really old. Do you keep it around and the other clothes because you want to remember when you had a family?" Rusty knew he was on shaky ground.

"Rusty, I don't have to remember when I had a family, I do have a family, they just don't live with me."

"You said that before, but I know no one visits or calls. They don't talk to you, do they."

"What made you come to this conclusion?" Sharon eyed him over her wine glass.

"If they visit, then where are they? Aren't they worried about you for taking a street kid into your home?"

"Yes, they are actually. I've had quite a few conversations with both my children about you."

"You don't have to lie, Sharon."

"What makes you think I'm lying? I talk to my children all the time."

"I never hear you talking to them. There's not even a phone here."

Sharon smiled at the young man, he really had put thought into this. "No, there isn't a landline here, that is true. Before you moved in, I wasn't usually at home."

"Because of bad memories?"

"No, not at all. I was either working or spending time with friends or volunteering. I only have good memories, Rusty. The best."

"Then why don't your children have anything to do with you?"

"My children are grown adults, Rusty. They have lives of their own, but we are in contact frequently throughout the day, every day."

"When? I never see anything."

"No," Sharon smiled, "you wouldn't. My daughter is in London, and with the time difference we only get a chance to talk when she's going to bed and I'm getting up. Haven't you ever noticed I'm awake for some time before you come to the breakfast table? I can show you my personal computer if you'd like, or maybe wake you up tomorrow morning. We Facetime every day. My son travels quite extensively for his work, so we have a harder time being in touch. We usually text each other throughout the day, and we have a long standing game of Scrabble on Facebook. I tend to be extremely selective with who I Friend, but I can add you if you want, and then you will be able to join in yourself."

"Oh..." Rusty shrunk down into his seat. "I thought... never mind," he said defeatedly, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Don't leave, Rusty, come sit with me. I want to show you my personal computer."

"No, you don't have to. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"About that, why didn't you believe me?" Sharon wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"It's just... my mom always talks to stranger about me and she always seemed happy I wanted to be with her. You never talk about your kids, so I figured it was too painful because they didn't want to be around you."

"That's quite a jump in logic, Rusty. Family dynamics can't be reduced to analogies. I do talk about my children. I'm extremely proud of them, but I don't see the need to bring them into every situation. Look, I want to show you something." Sharon rose from the sofa and moved to the hutch under the television. She opened the doors and pulled out a few over stuffed books. "I have quite a few of these books for each of my children," she said, handing one to Rusty and carrying another few with her to the sofa.

"What are they?"

"Memory Books. I put all of their certificates and awards and different memories into these books. I look at them from time to time when I miss them more than usual, especially around birthdays and holidays."

"Oh..."

"Rusty, I didn't want to upset you, I just wanted you to know not every mother has to brag about her children to show they have a good relationship. Look, I want to show you this book." Sharon passed him a newer looking Memory book.

Opening it, Rusty couldn't believe his eyes. "What is this?"

"I told you, I have Memory Books of my children."

"Yeah, but I'm not your child." He was flabbergasted that she had started a book for him, including photos he didn't realize she had taken and paperwork DCS had given her approving her as his foster placement.

"You aren't my biological child, that's true, but that doesn't mean you don't need your memories kept by someone too. Look," she turned the page.

"How..." Rusty didn't know how Sharon had managed, but she had pictures and reports from schools he attended when he was younger, including a picture of his championship chess game when he was in Grade Five.

"I asked some questions," she shrugged, "I did some digging and found all the schools you attended over the years. There are a lot of things schools hold on to digitally, and a few of your schools were more than happy to hear you were settled. I do talk to my children, Rusty, and I talk about them. I talk about you, too."

"But I was so mean to you."

"I don't take attitudes like that personally. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten very far in my career. Do you want to see my computer?"

"No, that's personal."

"I don't mind," she said, reaching for her laptop. Clicking open a few windows, she showed Rusty the Facetime log with her daughter, and the Facebook game with her son.

Rusty looked over the pages, "I'm sorry, Sharon. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"You weren't totally wrong, you know." Sharon replied thoughtfully, watching his reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"The suit," she said, nodding to the garment Rusty had left on the sofa. "It's been a long time since he visited."

"They why do you keep it?"

"I'm not sure."

Rusty nodded, "I'll put it back then." Getting up, Rusty took the suit and headed back to his room. "Oh, try 'Curbcake'."

"What?"

"Your game. The letters you have left can go across 'kayak' to spell 'Curbcake'. If your son doesn't believe that's a word, then tell him to look it up."


	17. Raydor and Provenza (Shame Game)

"Captain?" Provenza walked into the open door of Sharon's office and looked towards her desk. Thinking her gone, he turned to leave and was surprised to see her slouched in the green chair everyone affectionately referred to as 'Rusty's Chair', since she had purchased it after he complained there was nowhere decent to sit in her office.

"I assume Lt's. Flynn and Tao are speaking with the Army Lieutenant at the moment?" she asked more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah, they haven't called in yet. You look like you've had your teeth kicked in again. Is what Rusty said still bothering you?"

"No... well, yes, but no, I've just returned from DCS."

"They couldn't help with the Dunn situation?"

"I didn't even get to speak with Cynthia, she was called away on another emergency. It was what happened while I was waiting. That is such a sad world."

Provenza nodded, "Yes it is, and many of those kids come to us sooner rather than later."

"Mmm... you'd think with such a poor track record of success they would change how they did things. Business would go under if they had such poor numbers at the end of the day."

"Well, the only time these kids matter is when tax dollars are being discussed. If they can be pushed aside and not cost the system, then everyone seems to think they've done their job."

Sharon sighed ruefully, "I hate politics."

Provenza couldn't help but chuckle.

"Laugh and mock me if you want to, Lieutenant, but I really do. I hate the phoniness of it and the constant jockeying for position as one person is thrown over for the favour of another. This case alone shows us how much people will do for their political masters."

"Referring to our good Chief, I'm assuming."

"Mmm, he does come to mind, but I'm also thinking of the children like Elena and Rusty. Did they even have a chance?"

"You're giving that young man a chance, Captain."

"If I'm even allowed to."

"What happened at DCS?" he prodded gently.

"Well..." Sharon leaned her head back against the wall for a moment, then looked back at Provenza. "As a Foster Parent, I have the special privilege of sitting with all the other Faster Parents and Volunteer Drivers when it comes to meeting time. I don't have to be in the front lobby. Instead I get to go through the side door with everyone else who doesn't want to be seen."

"Charming."

"Mmm-hmm, and while I was waiting for Cynthia, I had the opportunity to witness children and teenagers come and go. The first were two young brothers who were obviously oblivious to their situation. They seemed perfectly normal playing with their Foster Father, who was old enough to be their grandfather really. He was a remarkable man, and I was quite impressed by the way he handled their energy. The time came for their visit, and they happily went with the social worker to visit their mother in one of the visiting rooms. It clearly wasn't meant to be a long visit because the man stayed around, talking hockey with the desk staff. Those boys had probably been in the car traveling to and from the visit longer than the visit itself.

"Another young girl, about six I think, was there waiting, and she kept asking her Foster Mother why she even had to visit her real mother. She just wanted to go 'home', and she wasn't referring to home with her mother. I could see how torn the Foster Mother was. These were probably court appointed visits, so they had no choice but to show up. The little girl clearly didn't want to be there.

"Then a sibling group of four came out. They seemed normal enough until you looked closer and realized they were following in a line, not as a group, and one of the children had eyes so vacant it sent a chill down my spine."

"You think that kid is on his way to us eventually?"

"It was one of the girls, and I think she will be seen by Dr. Morales before anyone on this floor."

"Mmm, that does send a chill down the spine," Provenza nodded grimly.

"As they were leaving, another sibling group entered. This time girls who were roughly seven, eight or nine. One of them looked over at me and with a big smile she said 'Mom's bringing tacos today'. Can you imagine a world where that is their big treat?"

"Do you think it actually happened?"

"I don't know. The girls went in for their visit but I was gone before they came out. They were just overly enthusiastic, if you know what I mean."

Provenza nodded, "Yeah, we see that often enough. These kids know the deal but they still cling hard to the fantasy. It's a pretty cruel moment when they finally acknowledge the truth."

"Yes it is. Rusty handled it better than most people would, but it's still a terrible thing to do to a child. The worst by far, however, was just before I left. Two teenage girls came in and sat down. One stared straight ahead, then belched without any words of excuse, and the second slouched down in the sofa beside her, texting away madly. The Foster Mother with them looked like she was disgusted... or resolved... it was hard to tell exactly which."

"Probably both."

"Probably. Those two are definitely headed towards our doors. They were completely lost. The Social Worker on duty was trying to make small talk, commenting on how they were going away that weekend, and the one texting said 'I'm not going'. The Foster Mother sighed and rolled her eyes. The other daughter, the one staring straight ahead, didn't say anything or change her expression. They were there for roughly ten minutes, when the Social Worker returned and told them the visit was cancelled. Mom hadn't shown up. The girls just stood up and left, with the same expressions on their face."

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it, why we need a license for so many things but anyone can become a parent."

"I'm intellectually opposed to Eugenics, but I certainly have sympathy for why that conversation started in the first place. Those children did not ask to have this life, and yet there they are."

"Yeah, and getting ready to create the next generation of lost kids."

Sharon nodded, "And now this situation with Rusty makes me wonder how he will manage in the future. How do I help him through this? Am I even going to get the chance?"

"Just one day at a time, Sharon, one day at a time. That young man knows you want the best for him."

"Whatever that is."

"Look, I see that Flynn and Tao have returned, and we have to deal with this case. But the first opportunity we have, I'll go in and talk to Mr. Dunn."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Sharon said, rising from her chair and straightening her jacket. "Let's hope the Lieutenants have what we need to solve this case, because I would like to concentrate on Rusty completely."

(**Ed. Note**: I would love to say all of these situations with children outlined above are fiction, but unfortunately they all happened. I am a Foster Parent, and this week I witnessed every one of them as I sat waiting. The six year old girl who doesn't want to visit her mother, is living with me. The others were children I witnessed as I waited for her visits to end. IMO Major Crimes is doing a great job highlighting the life of a Foster Child in our current systems, and how the lucky children get homes where they can thrive, but even then they are like circus performers without a safety net.)


	18. Sanchez and Sykes (Long Shot)

"Okay, did you hear that everyone?" Sanchez asked the other undercover officers in the parking lot. Everyone nodded and appeared to do their valet job as they prepared to transporting the restaurant staffs' cars. "I've got this, Sykes."

"What are you taking about?"

"I'll take care of the cars, you go back and supervise the rest of the guys out here."

"Why?"

"Because after me, you're the next Senior Officer, that's why."

"That's bullshit, Julio, and you know it."

"Sykes, do I have to make this an order?"

"We already have an order from the Captain. You and me and a couple of black'n'whites are to move the staff cars once we get the keys. I'll move Angel's car into an awkward location so the shooter will have to come out of hiding. That's the plan."

"I'll move the cars, you go back and work with the rest of the guys."

"What? No. We were both given this order."

"Well now that the Captain and the Lieutenants are inside, it's you and me and I outrank you."

"Okay Julio, what's going on?" Sykes put her hand on her hip and challenged him.

"Nothing is going on, okay. I'm just thinking how to best use our resources."

"No, you're trying to figure out how to keep me out of the line of fire."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You still feel it, don't you."

"Det. Sykes, I gave you and order. I'm not going to argue it."

"Det. Sanchez didn't give me an order. My friend Julio is trying to keep me from being hurt again. And you know what? It hurts anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you realize you're telling me indirectly that you think I can't handle the risk? You think I'm some shrinking violet that can't take the heat now that I've been injured on the job? Coming from you, that's rich."

"I'm not saying that."

"Yes you are. You think just because you couldn't protect me last time that you're going to make up for it this time? I got news: I've been hurt before."

Julio went from being sullen to defiant within seconds. "Just because it's happened before doesn't mean it should happen again."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe we're wasting our time with this conversation when the Captain is counting on us. Stuff your machismo and let's do the job."

"Sykes..." Julio growled.

"Tell me something. Would you do this to Lt. Flynn? He's been hurt before. What about Lt. Provenza? He's been hurt too. Even you've been hurt."

"It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is. It's exactly the same thing. You don't think I can cut it because I'm a woman. Admit it."

"That's not it at all."

"No?" Amy was really getting mad and they were starting to attract attention from the others, so she moved in even closer. "And what if I was the Captain? Huh? Would you try to stop me then? Would you be standing here telling me I couldn't do my job?"

"I never said you couldn't do the job, I just said I'm not prepared to use you as a target."

"When those keys get out here, _Detective_, I'm doing what I've been told to do, and you're not stopping me."

"Like hell I'm not."

"Seriously, what's with you?"

"What's with me? What's with you? You're supposed to be an officer and you're not wearing any protection."

"Protection? What are you talking about?"

"Look Sykes, I can see as well as the shooter that you're not wearing a vest. I am so I'm going to move the kid's car."

"I'm not wearing a vest? Is that what this is about? You don't mind me for back-up as long as I got body armour, but when I don't I'm not as good? I'm undercover, remember? No one is going to think me a valet if I'm puffed out with a vest."

"You're twisting everything," Julio hissed.

"You are being a sexist pig," Amy seethed back.

Julio backed off a bit in an attempt to get his bearings back. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned back to Amy. "Look, I don't want to have to call in for you again. Once was enough."

"Same here."

"Why should you call in for me? I'm the one with the vest."

"Yeah, and that might keep you safe if he doesn't take a head shot or if the bullet doesn't pierce the vest. Julio, the shooter is looking for a Mexican about your height. Who's to say in the dark he won't mistake you for Angel? Me, I'm a tall, thin African-American woman. He's not going to shoot me 'cause I don't look anything like his target. This guy is a professional. Come on, think about it. You know I'm right."

"You're not wearing a vest."

"No, I'm not, 'cause they're not made to look casual. Julio, when it's shooting time I'll have it on, okay?"

"I'm being stupid, aren't I."

Amy smiled at him. His quick rise to temper was always surprised her, but he could back down just as quickly. "Yeah, but it's kinda sweet. It's nice to know you got my back."

"I'm not sexist, you know."

"Yeah you are, but it's a good look on you."

A call came into his mic, so Sanchez went to get their instructions. Provenza handed out the keys then looked at him. "Okay, this is where the Captain wants the car moved," he said, pointing to the map. "Sykes ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Nodding, Provenza returned to the rest of the squad while Sanchez went back to his 'staff'.

"Okay everyone," Sanchez said the the two officers helping move the staff cars, "you know how it's done."

Handing the keys, he rushed over to Sykes in the quick-paced manner they'd been working all evening. She moved towards him too, relieved that their previous argument seemed to be settled and forgotten.

"Nana bonita," he said as he passed her and handed her the keys, "then take a break."

Sykes smiled as he spoke. At the end of the day, he could call her 'beautiful' anytime, just so long as he didn't try to protect her again.


	19. Raydor and Flynn (Ecstasy and Agony)

Andy slammed the door on the fridge closed, but the force made it fly open again. "Close, you fucking piece of junk!" he exclaimed as he slammed it again, successfully this time.

"I think it knows who's boss," a familiarly sarcastic voice said from behind.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I take it you want to be alone to abuse things."

"Nah... I should know better. If I bust the thing it's coming out of my paycheck."

"Tell me why and I'll say it was wear and tear."

"You don't have to cover for me, Captain."

"Who's covering? It's ugly and needs to be replaced. Besides, it froze my salad last week. I've got a score to settle."

Andy chuckled. He didn't know what it was about her that always made him calm down and see the absurdity around him, no matter how worked up he was when he started.

"Ready to talk?"

"It's nothing."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence hung thick in the air, neither leaving and neither wanting to be the one to break. He looked at her as she stirred her tea with the bag and he knew without a doubt she would do this all day if that's what it took to get him to talk. "It's Thorn," he said finally.

"The Life Coach?"

"Yup."

"Huh..." she said, looking puzzled, "I would have guessed you could cut him down to size instantly. I didn't imagine someone like him would be able to get under your skin."

"I didn't either, which is probably why I wasn't prepared."

"What happened?" she asked casually, still playing with her tea and pretending she was only half interested, a technique he knew was completely for effect.

"I let him get too close."

"Explain."

"Well..." Andy scratched the back of his head, still not believing how suckered he felt. "I challenged him to tell me something about myself, since he was so convinced he had special powers of intuition."

"Hit to close to the mark?" Sharon asked, sipping her now cooled tea.

"Hit the bullseye."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. And you know me, I couldn't just bluff it off. I let him see he was right."

"What did he say, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He nailed my drinking and bad relationship with my kids."

"Ouch," Sharon said again. "What else?"

"Just how I used my drinking to cover up my pain and when that didn't work I used my badge. He also said I was smart, cynical and tough."

"Mmm... well he got most of it right, but not all."

"How you mean?"

"Lieutenant, you are smart, cynical and tough, anyone can see that after talking with you for a few minutes, so I wouldn't mark that as overly perceptive."

"You think I'm smart, eh?" Andy couldn't help grinning.

"You know not to question me for long, don't you?" she said with a sarcastic raise to her eyebrow.

Andy could only chuckle again.

"I also think he was right about the drinking, but again police officers do come with that reputation, so that wasn't a stretch either," Sharon continued.

"Yeah, you're right there," Andy said with a sigh. "That's a time in my life I would do over."

"We don't get to our age in life without wanting to do some things better, but the truth is we wouldn't be the people we are if we didn't go down those dark paths to begin with."

"You've got a point there, Captain. What about the rest?"

"The badge?"

Andy nodded.

"That part was full of nonsense," she said with a wave of her hand, effectively dismissing it.

"So you don't think I do this job because I'm running from something?"

"Lieutenant, you _couldn't_ do this job if you were running from something. This is too hard and the cracks would show easily. Every single one of us in this Division has things we'd like to fix in our lives, but if we were trying to fix them with the job, we'd be no good to anyone. This job would make the pain worse. It can't possibly make it better or cover it up. You're good at what you do because you want justice for the victims, that's the end of it."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I've seen the kind of officer Thorn was describing. They come in super enthusiastic and self-righteous, and always need to be the one to fix the problem. Then when they can't fix the problem they start to turn on people or themselves."

"You don't think my drinking was me turning on myself."

"Oh, probably, and I have no doubt in the beginning you were just as convinced that you could change the world. We all start that way, but we very quickly learn we can only help the solution, not be the solution. There are many other things that make people drink, and most who have that problem actually started as teenagers but controlled it until it controlled them. I've met very few alcoholics who just started when they couldn't solve the problems of the world. And very few of the self-righteous have the personal strength to acknowledge their alcoholic status and change themselves. That alone means you aren't using it as a crutch."

"I don't know, there were a lot of years when the booze meant more to me that a lot of things."

"Of course, that was the addiction. That's to be expected. But that's the past."

"No, it's not. I'm always going to be an alcoholic. Most of the time I can handle it, but sometimes I really have to work hard to walk past a bar, even after all these years."

"And how many times have you walked in?" Sharon looked over her teacup, again trying to look casual when he knew she was anything but.

"Never."

"You've made my point. Temptation is quite different from action."

"Yeah... I suppose."

"Look Andy, I could be accused of having my own pain so deep I cover it with my work, first in FID and now here. And who knows... perhaps some of that is true. It is often easier to solve a problems at work than it is to solve something in your own life. But I don't do it to run away from things. You don't either, and that's basically what he was accusing you of doing."

"Good point," Andy nodded. "I guess he could have been describing any one of us.

"Exactly," Sharon said, moving towards the door. "Now, are you going to put that refrigerator out of it's misery?"

"Not today... but one of these days you might need to request a replacement."

"I'll start the paperwork," she nodded as she moved out of the door.

"Oh, Captain?"

"Yes?"

"You're smart, cynical and tough, too."

"Glad you notice."

(**Ed. Note** - my thanks to **slm38** for suggesting this Duet)


	20. Buzz and Tao (Reloaded)

"I don't want to be downstairs right now" Tao said to Buzz as he met up with him in the elevator.

"What's going on downstairs?"

"Andy looked ready to kill, and the victim is our new Division Head."

"That can't be good."

"Nope... he looked furious, and when she couldn't remember the name of the victim, I thought he was going to snap right there."

"The Lieutenant takes those things quite seriously. I remember when I started here he was quite insistent that everyone be called their names, especially the victims."

"Yeah... and he's already turned around enough because of Provenza. I got out of there as soon as I could."

"How do you think she'll fare?"

"Well, if she's going to deal with anyone, she had better deal with Flynn. He and Provenza are the senior members of the Division and pretty well run this place, and the Captain is going to have to learn the game somehow."

"Yes, and Lt. Provenza doesn't look like he even wants to talk to the Captain, angry or not."

"He's angry alright, but it's misplaced."

"What do you mean"

"The Acting head of Major Crimes forgot the 'acting' part. No one had formally made him the head of the division, he just assumed it would happen."

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"Well, my guess is it's going to be pretty tense around here for awhile. Not one of the three of them are going to back down. If I was to bet on anyone, I'd say the Captain is going to be the most flexible, but she's officially here so she can't change too much. Lt. Provenza is going to be impossible, but he won't leave," analyzed Tao.

"That leaves Lt. Flynn. Do you think he will leave?"

"Nah, I don't think he's that kind of angry. He's been dealing with Captain Raydor and people like her most of his career. He doesn't think she's up to the job, that's what will make him angry. Sure he will spout off for Provenza for awhile, but I don't think he believed in the promotion any more than the rest of us did."

"So what do we do?" Buzz asked, unhappy with the tension around him as they exited the elevator and headed to their desks.

"We do what we've always done. Do the job, report up the chain of command, and stay out of the way."

"I can do that, I guess. I just hope this is all we have to deal with."

"You think there's more?"

"Could be. That kid, Rusty Beck, remember him? He was brought into the floor earlier while you were still out, and the first thing the Captain did was ask me to take care of him. Doesn't she realize what I'm here to do?"

"You know Buzz, she might not."

"She's been stalking this division long enough to know I'm not the pool boy."

Chuckling, Tao shook his head. "Maybe not. If she eliminated you as the leak early on in her investigation, she might not have been watching you closely at all. You move behind the scenes after the initial crime scene."

"Great. She thinks I'm here to be her chore-boy."

"Don't make assumptions yet. She's still getting her feet wet when it comes to Major Crimes, and she's got bigger issues to deal with than you at the moment."

"I guess."

"Listen Buzz, just lie low and answer any questions that she asks. Let her know you're here to help, and let her figure out what that means. She has enough to deal with right now with a new case and two Lieutenants who want her gone."

"Gone..." Buzz nodded, then looked up at Tao with panic. "You don't think she wants me gone, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think she will make changes in the Division? Do you think she will eliminate my position?"

"From what I know about Captain Raydor, she doesn't make snap decisions and she takes everything into consideration while she thinks things over. As long as you show her how valuable you are, I don't think you'll have any problem. We've short staffed as it is. Getting rid of one more person won't make us any more efficient."

"I don't know... she's only really seen me in the Electronics Room pushing buttons. Maybe she thinks someone else can handle it. You... you can handle it."

"I've got my own job, Buzz, I think you're jumping ahead of yourself. Just do what she needs you to do, and remember you're probably the least of her worries. Dealing with The Lieutenants is going to be a fulltime job in itself."

"Speaking of Lt. Flynn, how long do you figure they'll be down there?"

"That all depends. Did Andy make his point? Did the Captain fight him on it?"

"Did she write him up for insubordination?" Buzz added.

"Exactly. Too many things to know."

The sound of heals on the floor caught the attention of both men, and they watched as the Captain and Lt. Flynn walked together towards her office, talking animatedly as if they'd been friends for years. His placement just behind her shoulder wasn't lost on either man.

"I guess that went better than we expected," Buzz began once the Captain's office door was shut behind them. The blinds had been drawn so no one could see into the office.

"Lt. Provenza just found himself out in the cold." Tao pronounced.

"You think so?"

"Yup. Things around here just got a lot more interesting."


	21. Flynn and Sanchez (Before and After)

"Sir?"

"Yeah Sanchez, what's up?" Andy looked at the Detective, then returned his gaze to the coffee on the counter.

"Well Sir, I'm just wondering what we're supposed to do with Lt. Provenza."

"Do with him? What are you talking about."

"I know you saw it too, you gave him a look when the Captain asked you to go into the interview room. He's purposefully trying to cut the Captain out of this investigation."

"Yeah..." Flynn sighed wearily.

The two of them remained in silence for a few minutes. Flynn stirring his coffee and contemplating what to do about the situation, while Sanchez watched and waited.

"Here's the thing, Sanchez, the Chain of Command is the Chain of Command. We don't break it. The Captain is our Division Head, and that's the way it is."

"Understood, Sir."

"Provenza will come around."

"You think so?"

Andy moved over to slump down in one of the seats at a table, and Julio joined him. "He better, Julio, that's all I got to say. It's like being in the middle of a tug of war, each side wanting to win and I feel torn because I know what both sides are trying to do."

"I'm not seeing much tugging, Sir. I see the Captain doing her job as always, and I see the Lieutenant trying to undermine her."

"He needs his ass kicked, the old bastard," Andy said before taking a gulp from his coffee. "I could not believe he pulled that bullshit with Sykes this morning. She's having a hard enough time trying to find a place in this division, and he keeps pushing her."

"He's pushing both of them."

"Yeah, and doing a damn find impersonation of a chauvinist while he's at it. You should have seen her, Julio, she was practically quivering to keep her temper in check."

"I saw her face. That was enough for me. Sykes was caught in the middle, too."

"Yeah she was, but she had the smarts to look over at the Captain for approval before following Provenza's order, technically making it the Captain's order. Raydor though... she was keeping it controlled, but it wouldn't have taken much to push her over. See, I get where he's coming from. Taylor is a rat and he had no problem sticking Provenza's face in it the first chance he got. He should have been told up front and in private that he wasn't going to run the division. That's just common decency, and Taylor is short on decency. But this anger Provenza has at Raydor, like she did this to him personally, that's just over the top. She's just doing the job she was given to do, like she did before. She's got this new division to figure out, and then taking that kid into her home. The last thing she needs is her Second in Command trying to push her out of the way."

"What's your solution, Lieutenant?"

"There's on only one from what I can see, and that's back up the Captain until she does something really wrong."

"And then what?"

"And then... I haven't got the foggiest, Julio. From what I know of her, she's a good manager, she's good with her staff and she's fair. Her detective skills might be a bit out of practice, but they're there. She's running hard to catch up, and the last thing she needs is to be hit between the eyes."

"Sounds like you're already comfortable working with her."

"She's alright, you know what I'm saying? She's smart and she doesn't let people's attitude throw her, not even mine. That's why her reaction today to Provenza was so surprising. If he can get to her after just a short period of time, how tightly strung is she?"

"It can't be easy with that kid around 24/7. If I had ever spoken to my mother like that when I was a teenager, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."

"Me either. I don't know what she was thinking taking him into her home like that. Me, I would have dropped that piece of ungrateful garbage on his sorry ass in a group home and walked away. He never seems to miss an opportunity to put her down, and she just takes it like it's nothing. No one can keep that up. Add Provenza to the mix, and I gotta tell you, I'm a little worried."

"You think she won't be able to handle the stress of the job?" Julio asked.

"Yes and no. She strikes me as the kind of person who will keep it to herself and try to deal rather than ask for help."

"So what are you going to do about it, Sir?"

"I tell you this, Julio, I'm going to try to snap Provenza out of this funk he's in, tell him how he's now free to do the stuff he loves rather than the paperwork he'd been complaining about for weeks."

"And the Captain?"

"If Provenza won't step up to the plate and be her proper Second in Command, then I'm going to do it. She'd hate me saying it, but she needs someone to help her through, be her sounding board, give her hints on how things work. Hell, I'll even bring her coffee and force her to eat if that's what she needs to keep on top of things."

"Understood, Sir," Julio told him again, a little surprised at Flynn's passion.

"That goes for you too. If she needs some clarification or some suggestion on what's worked well in the past, just offer it to her. She says she wants to hear ideas, so go with that. Provenza will come around when he sees the entire division isn't taking his side."

"He's pretty stubborn, Sir. That's going to take some time."

"Yup, but it's either that or let Major Crimes be destroyed from the inside, and I'm not going to see that happen." Andy's phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out he smirked as he read it. "Got a text from Hobbs. Gotta go. Hang in there Sanchez, we'll get this division through."


	22. Raydor and Flynn (Citizen's Arrest)

"You doing alright?" Andy asked, closing the office door behind him.

"I don't recall inviting you in, Lieutenant," Sharon said as she sat down.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved dismissively, "I'm a bad officer. Look, we both know this is hitting a little close to home, and this is the first one that has. I'm just here to get you to talk if you need to."

"And what makes you think I have to talk about anything? This is just another case."

Andy moved further into the room, and slouched down into the chair. Briefly he remembered the first time he sat down across from the newly placed Captain, and thought to himself how much had changed in such a short period of time."

""Look, I was in the morgue with you. You connected with this kid's mother immediately, and I don't know if you know this, but you backed up when we talked about showing his photo to someone for ID, like you were trying to get away from his death."

"Go on," Sharon said cautiously, not realizing she had done that and wondering what else he had noticed.

"I also saw you out there when we brought his frat buddy in for questioning. You really didn't want the guy to know the truth."

"I was trying to see if he would get there on his own, and what information he could give us along the way."

"I realize that, but again you made the connection between with this Ben Barlow and your son."

"I merely pointed out I knew a little more about Fraternities than the rest of you did, and each time I believe you were the one asking questions of me, wondering how I knew as much as I did."

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "which is why I'm here now. These are the tough cases."

"You mean teenagers and children?"

"No, I mean looking down on the slab and seeing your own kid there instead."

Sharon finally relaxed enough to lean back slightly in her chair. "I take it you've been in that situation then?"

"Yeah, a couple of times, and it's like a punch in the gut. You have to remember it's somebody else's kid but it's hard."

"And how have you dealt with it in the past, Lieutenant?"

"Over the years, I've developed that other place, you know what I'm saying? That place where I can't be touched and I can't feel."

Sharon nodded. "I'm afraid I never developed the type of 'other place' you describe."

"Comes with years in Homicide and now Major Crimes. If I didn't, well... I don't think I'd be sober now."

"So which ones get to you?"

"The cases?"

"Mmm..."

"Ah... little blond girls, that one's awful. Boys who love baseball. Kids the same age as my kids."

"You have a daughter and a son also?"

"Yeah," he smiled every so briefly.

Sharon nodded, "Okay, I'll admit I wasn't quite prepared for this one. My son wasn't a Beta Kappa, thank heavens. I think that would have sent me over the edge. And he's not blond, but it's the same body type, the same ankle for the tattoo, admired by his friends and fellow Fraternity Brothers alike. I do think about his mother, but I guess that's to be expected."

"Yeah, one of the ugly underbellies of this job. Provenza has been through it for two generations now. Mike catches himself every time we have someone his kid's age or he hears about a car accident. He's still pretty terrified about what might happen, and Mike's is an only child."

"That matters?"

"When you go from having one to hug to none, yeah it matters."

"Your arms are empty anyway, Lieutenant."

Andy could only nod as he understood what she was getting at. "No matter, it's one of the worst things that can ever happen to a parent."

"You're right, you know. I was personalizing it, and I know better."

"Stuff like this sneaks up on you."

"Yes it does."

"We've got to do a notification as soon as Tao gets all the information."

"I'm going to meet you there so we can do it together."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I do. I guess the mother in me wants to look Ben Barlow's mother in the eye and promise her we will do everything we can to find him justice."

"Provenza says he's got a bad feeling about this case."

"I do too," she sighed as she sat up straighter in her chair again. "I have a feeling we've just touched the tip of the iceberg, and that makes me nervous."

"This one isn't going to get better Captain, just so you know."

"Which one?"

"You can harden yourself to a lot of things in this business, but the one who come in reminding you of your own kid is going to hit much deeper than the other bodies."

"I thought you said you had that 'other place' that helps."

"Yeah, but it makes me a mean son-of-a-bitch, and I have to willingly go there when I know that's what I need. The first time we see the body none of us is ever prepared for our reaction."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you wouldn't mind, Lieutenant, I want to get started on some of this paperwork before we go out. Please tell me when you are about to leave."

Recognizing their conversation was over, Andy got up from the chair, straightened his jacket and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Lieutenant?"

"Yes Captain."

Sharon smiled at him, "Thank you, Andy. I didn't realize I needed to acknowledge this connection, and I really appreciate you taking the time to help me through this. There are so many things I don't know about this division, and you have been wonderful helping me through. You've just made this a lot easier. Promise me if you see me slide you'll let me know?"

"Sure thing, Captain." Andy smiled and nodded, then went to find Tao.


	23. Sanchez and Tao (Cheaters Never Prosper)

"Did you see that one coming?"

"No, but he did strike me as not on the up-and-up."

"I'm not talking about the Detective not being honest, I'm talking about the Captain nailing him for it." Tao said, returning to the papers on the table he was putting in order.

"Wonder what she's telling him right now."

"If I was a kid, I'd use a water glass."

Sanchez chuckled, "Too bad these doors are so thick."

"Andy seemed to know what was going on. Something about Mrs. Elkins didn't fit the profile from the beginning and we all knew it. I was trying to piece it together but Andy seems to have put his finger on it."

"Or the Captain."

"Or both. I was in the office last night when she called in. They were finishing each other's sentences. Scary how they think alike at times. He's definitely in there backing her up, and I wouldn't be surprised if she made a call to Las Vegas to start a file on Connors."

"He's not too bright if he's walked into an Inquiry within 24 hours of arriving here."

"I don't think either of those detectives were too bright. Either that, or they were purposely not finding out what was going on. It took us what, twelve hours to crack this case and they've been working on it for months? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Makes the title 'Detective' look pretty bad."

"Yeah... do you have the feeling they didn't want to solve it."

"It's happened before. And now the last one standing has to deal with Flynn and the Captain. I'm glad I'm not in Connor's shoes right now."

"Just between you and me, I hope she nails him. He deserves what he gets. Withholding and tampering with evidence in a murder? What was the idiot thinking?" Tao asked rhetorically, "Did he think we wouldn't put this together?"

"Obviously he was hoping we wouldn't. I guess he forgot he was dealing with the LAPD and not Mayberry."

Tao smiled, and put a few more files in the envelopes on the board behind him. A sound through the door got his attention. "Uh-oh, there goes Andy."

"Should we call for a mop and bucket" Sanchez smirked.

"Maybe. When Andy is growling like that, he can make even the staunchest heart weaken. And if the Captain is glaring at him at the same time? Connor doesn't stand a chance."

"You know what really gets me..."

"No, what?" Tao asked without turning his head.

"How these guys, this Connor and Dr. Goofball out there, think we're idiots. I really hate that. I'm amazed Sykes didn't shoot him the guy when she was reading him his rights."

"Yeah, listening to her I could tell she was enjoying putting him in his place."

"She was pissed. Sykes has had great training in control, and this guy was pushing her buttons. I almost wish she'd shot the bastard."

"He might not be guilty of the murder, though."

"Who cares? He's an asshole, and sometimes Asshole Justice needs to get served."

"I wonder how they're doing in the room with him," Tao wondered out loud.

"The Lieutenant didn't have to listen to him while Sykes was in there, so you can bet he's getting an earful now. I wonder how he's going to talk his way out of this Identify Theft when we have him dead to rights."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Well, the guy really does believe he's done nothing wrong. Sykes putting a gun in his face was the only time he stopped. Even in the car on the way back over here, he wouldn't shut up. Flynn figures he was using students to do the stealing in Las Vegas, which is why no one could find them when they left town."

"That only goes to prove how Adams and Connor were even less interested in finding the thieves. Setting up a sting with college students for targets, has got to be one of the easier things in life. The students were probably doing it for credit anyway. I can't imagine the good Doctor was sharing his take."

"How much you figure he got out of this?"

"Hard to tell. I followed the numbers and couldn't see anything. The guy was either waiting to take it all at the end or he really was doing it for the fun of it."

"You do know if he didn't take anything for himself that we probably can't hold him or charge him for anything."

"Yeah... Andy was commenting on that when we returned. Hopefully we can pin the murder on him and call it a day."

"That would be nice," Sanchez replied. Hearing a door shut he quickly made his way to the window of the small conference room. "I see Connor made it out of there alive, but he doesn't look happy."

"Nor should he. Did Andy or the Captain leave?"

"Nope. Guess they're still next door figuring out what they'll do next."

"Remind me later to ask Andy how it went." Tao said, smiling up at Sanchez. "Okay, that's the last of these. Everything here seems in order. Let's go over to Electronics and see what Buzz can tell us."

"He's been watching Dr. Goofball this whole time? He's probably as frustrated with the guy as we are."

"I'm more interested in the fact Amy and Provenza are doing this together. Those two are probably aching for an opportunity to shut that guy down."

"Lt. Flynn and the Captain with Connor, Lt. Provenza and Sykes with Dr. Goofball, and Buzz watching it all... you know, after we rap this case up, the conversation at the bar tonight is going to be good."

"You know it!"


	24. Provenza and Sykes (Shame Game)

Provenza knocked loudly on the door in front of him, and held up the ice cream in his hand to the peep hole to show he came in peace.

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

"You ask, I deliver."

"I just said the ice cream made my mouth feel better than popsicles. That wasn't exactly me asking."

"Yeah, well... I was in the neighbourhood anyway, so why not."

Amy smiled and lead Provenza into her kitchen.

"You're smiling more easily, I see. Still taking your pain medication?"

"I don't want to, but between you and the Captain, it's like having parents all over again. I'm being a good girl."

"Just take the damn stuff and get better. No need hurting when you don't have to."

"I just don't want to get addicted to the things."

"I've seen what they're giving you. You'd have to be half your size to even feel the slightest addiction. You're safe."

"If you say so, Lieutenant."

"I say so. What else do you have around here to eat? You doing solids yet?"

"Sanchez dropped off some baby food. He thought it was funny."

Provenza chuckled. "Well it is, but you can't survive on that stuff."

"I've got soup and protein shakes. I'm drinking smoothies. I do alright."

"Good to hear. Anyone else been by today?"

Amy stopped at looked at the older man. "Why? What happened?"

Provenza sat on the stool beside her kitchen bar. "You'll hear about this anyway, so it might as well be from me."

"Am I going to like it?" she asked, concerned.

"No one likes it. Listen, it's not about you so just relax."

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Rusty had a hard day today. Well, both Sharon and Rusty had a hard day. DCS found his biological father and brought him to our offices."

"I thought Rusty didn't want to meet his father."

"He didn't. The Captain tried to make it all go away, but DCS was insistent. I spent most of the day keeping her together."

"She really loves that kid. The thought of him leaving her must really hurt."

"Oh, it does," Provenza nodded. "And to make matters worse, when she told him what had happened, Rusty didn't take it well. He yelled at her that she was trying to get rid of him and that she must be happy now that Daniel Dunn had turned up."

"If she wanted to get rid of him, she could have done it a long time ago. What was Rusty thinking?"

"That's just the thing, he wasn't thinking. He made her cry and I had to step in to put him in his place."

"The Captain cried?"

"Yes."

"And you were being her White Knight?" Amy smirked.

"No, that's Flynn, not me. No, I don't even like the woman, and I told Rusty that because even I could see it was tearing her apart to have to tell him."

"What happened after that? Did the Captain yell back?"

"No. She just took all his anger, and after I stepped in he apologized to her."

"So, what... she took it like a mom and said she wasn't angry?"

"You got it. That probably made him feel worse than if she had yelled at him."

"Poor Captain. What happened to her?"

"She went off to compose herself. Flynn was standing nearby, so I'm sure she spent a little time with him. I stayed with Rusty pointing out he was out of line."

"What did the others do?"

"I'm not sure who heard what. Flynn obviously. He was there when DCS showed up and tried to help get rid of Daniel Dunn. I'm not sure about the others. Rusty was pretty loud, though, so anyone in the office would have heard his outburst."

"Poor kid. What's going on right now?"

"Well, when I left Rusty and the Captain looked to be deep in conversation. Flynn was hovering nearby. Everyone else was gone for the night. I talked to Dunn myself, and that man is in for the long haul. I think it's going to take something significant to remove him from Rusty's life."

"But maybe he's a good guy. Maybe Rusty will have one parent he can count on. Even the Captain would be happy about that, no matter how sad she would feel about Rusty leaving."

"That's true, but it's early days. We don't know what to make of this fellow yet. Something feels off, and I'm not sure what it is."

"Maybe it's just that everyone wants Rusty to stay? You know... there's a lot of emotions about this. Everyone on the team really likes the kid and he's fun to have around."

"You might be right, Amy. With what we do, we protect and look out for each other. Rusty has been folded into our division and loosing him isn't something any of us want. We especially don't want the Captain to loose him. She's more attached to him than even she knows."

"I think she knows" Amy nodded with confidence.

"After today she probably does."

"So what do we have on him? Background checks? DMV runs? Credit Checks?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Flynn got a pretty big file from DCS, so they obviously did their homework."

"Lt. Flynn? What did he had to do with any of this?"

"He's the one who asked DCS to do the check on Dunn after Hobbs found the connection."

"Did Rusty go off on him too?"

"No, but he felt the blame regardless. He was keeping a low profile, but he didn't go too far from the Captain today, just in case she needed him. It was ridiculous, actually, so I kept close to her to keep her focused. The last thing Taylor needs is Raydor fulfilling his assumptions about mothers in management."

"Not a fan, I take it."

"Noooo, not at all. Some of Taylor's attitudes about women make me look positively progressive."

"Wow, that bad."

Clearing his throat, he looked over at Amy's smirk, noting she was starting to pattern her post-insult expressions after the good Captain herself. "I'll be going now, I think," he said, getting off the stood and heading to the door.

"I'll be coming back to work soon."

"Lucky me..." he mumbled, but couldn't help chuckle after she closed the door.

(**Ed. Note**: Thanks to MunchkinLovesYou for suggesting this Duet.)


	25. Flynn and Provenza (Out of Bounds)

"What was that back there?"

"What?"

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No Flynn, I'm not a mind reader. What's got you all worked up?"

"You just can't help yourself, can you."

"Well I might, if you tell me what I'm doing in the first place."

'The snark, the jabs, the eye-rolls... I'm surprised she didn't call you on it right then and there, but then again, that would mean she would have to acknowledge your bullshit."

"Again with the Raydor-love. Would you give it a rest already? She's the boss, I got it."

"That's crap. You're just going to keep trying to stick it to her any way you can. Cheap comments and facial expressions showing you don't think she's good enough to be here."

"Well I don't think she's good enough to be here, and that's the plain truth of the matter. She's a paper pusher, not a field officer. She doesn't know one end of the job from another."

"Says you."

"Says me and a lot of other people."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Like everybody, that's who."

"You can't even name one, can ya."

"Sure I can, and you don't have to cross your arms and get smug with me, Lieutenant."

"You've lost it, old man."

"Yeah, well she couldn't find _it_ even if she tried."

"Find what you lost? Ha... like she'd even want to come close."

"Now that's below the belt, Flynn."

"Interesting use of words, and you keep trying. Maybe that's your issue. You prefer women beneath you rather than above you."

"You... you..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Flynn, I've just about had enough of you."

"Yeah, well join the party. We've all had enough of you. Do you realize any time the Captain comes on the scene, we all brace for whatever stupid thing you're going to try next? Undermine her, insult her, roll your eyes and be a general pain in the ass."

"Look Flynn, you're in. We all know you're her favourite flavour. You're like Skyes, you keep trying to impress the boss after you already got the job."

"What, because I respect her? Because I see she's got a style that is different that we were used to, but every bit as effective? Because I like wrapping it up and throwing away the key rather than sitting for years trying to remember everything and watching the assholes walk on a technicality?"

"Justice, Flynn... remember when that used to happen?"

"It still does, and it's a damn sight faster than it was when we had them waiting for trial."

"The people decide. That's what made this country great. The _people_ decided and we accepted the majority view."

"Oh, the people decided, eh? Hypocrisy looks as bad on you as those ties you wear."

"Hypocrisy? It's what I've always believed and that's not about to change."

"Right, the people decide... unless you disagree and then you're way is the only way."

"No... the people."

"Well, the 'people' in this department have decided you're out of line, so stop treating Raydor with so much disrespect."

"Raydor, Raydor, Raydor... do all roads lead back to Raydor with you?"

"Nope, but when I've got other members of the squad coming to me to put a muzzle on you and doing backflips for her to point out they don't share your attitude, then I'm going to step up and say what the _people_ want. And that's for you to stop being such a jerk. Look at you tonight, 'Hope we didn't call you away from anything important, Captain'. You would never have greeting the rest of us at a crime scene like that. I'm amazed she didn't go up one side of you and down the other."

"You keep your sexual fantasies to yourself, Flynn, and don't include me."

"You're such an asshole."

"Yeah, well at least I'm honest. You pretend she's only the boss, but your eyes follow her every move. She says jump, you say how high. She says come with me, and you're practically attached at the hip. But then again, maybe that's where you'd like to be."

"Just don't get it."

"Oh I get it, Flynn, I just don't want it. I remember not that long ago, you were drawing pictures of her calling her a witch, and got pissed off every time she entered a room."

"Yeah, I did all that and probably more that you never saw. But I was also smart enough to watch what she was doing and I learned she knows her stuff. She earned her place and even if she didn't earn your respect personally, her rank certainly does."

"I'm going to a Florist."

"Why?"

"I've got funeral flowers to buy. My good friend Andrew Flynn is dead."

"There's no talking to you."

"No, I'm holding the line. You've caved. She's not a weakling, you know. She can hold her own and cut you off at the knees at any point. You think she's favouring you because you're special, but the truth is you've become Yes Man over night. Yes, Captain. Right away, Captain. Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen, Captain. Jesus Flynn, I used to be able to count on you to make the hard choices."

"Respecting the boss is not a hard choice, it's an easy one. Choosing to remain an asshole is not a hard choice, it's easy. Leading this department with a jerk who undermines at every opportunity and not challenging them, that's hard. And that's what she has to look forward to every day. She could have written you up a hundred different ways by now, but she doesn't because she respects the job you do more than your attitude, and that's the God's honest truth."

"She _should_ respect me. I've been doing this job longer than she's been in the LAPD."

"Yeah, well for all your years you certainly didn't get any common sense. What's it going to take anyway? What does she had to do to prove to your level of satisfaction that she belongs here and knows what she's doing. How many cases does she have to help solve? How many good judgement calls does she have to make? How many different ways does she have to set up a situation with the suspect and get her killer, before you'll finally get off your high horse and see she's good for this department. Team, Provenza... remember? TEAM. A team is only as good as it's weakest link, and right now, that's you."

"That's not fair."

"No it's not, but that's what we're living with. Look, Raydor and Sanchez are in dealing with Taylor. You know that's not going to be a pleasant experience, so could you maybe stick your pride somewhere for awhile and just appreciate what she brings to the job?"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I've heard you loud and clear."

"Good, because lately I've felt I've been grieving my good friend Louis Provenza."

"He's... he's not dead. He's just really..."

"Hurt, yeah I know. But it's time to return to the land of the living, my friend. Time to realize what you've got right here."

"Fine. I'll try to swallow my distaste for the good of the team."

"Good to hear. I know you'll see in her what I see."

"Yeah... don't count on it."


	26. Flynn and Rusty (Medical Causes)

"Okay Kid, I'm back like I said I would," Andy walked in waving his arms large, grin on his face.

"Good," Rusty signed in relief.

"You were worried?"

"Well... yeah, you left and didn't say when you'd be back."

"Not true, I said I'd be back in time to take you to get your Mom."

"Yeah, but what if her bus was early? What if she called and said she was on a different bus and you weren't here?"

"Not likely, but what if? You know Capt. Raydor would have taken you."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Rusty said cautiously, moving into the small conference room.

Flynn followed him in and closed the door, "Yeah, why not? Don't you think your Mom would like to see who's been taking care of you? She might like to thank her."

"Um... yeah, I guess... but not right away, you know... My Mom needs time to get used to being with me again, even if it's just dinner. I think it would be too hard. She might... Sharon might judge her."

"Nah... I know the Captain can be a hard ass, but she's not going to judge your Mom. Look, she spent all this time searching for her."

"I guess... I really didn't think she would ever find her."

"What? You think we're amateurs? We find people, that's our job."

"You find criminals, and I guess you do that okay. But my Mom's not a criminal. She's not. And when Sharon took so long to find her, I didn't think she was actually trying. People lie. Police lie."

"She said she'd find your Mom, and she did. She lie to you yet?"

"Yes..."

"When?"

"When she first took me in. She said you were looking for my Mom but she didn't even know my Mom's name, and she can't say she would have forgotten."

Andy leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Look Kid, for all the Captain knew we were looking. It was her first day on the job, we had a new case with multiple homicides and bang, you wind up in her lap. Can't you cut her a little slack for trying to smooth things with you while she got on top of everything?"

"No... why should I? I mean, no one likes her or thinks she can do this job, so why should I believe she would find my Mom? All she wants is her rule book, and she's got lots of rules."

"Yeah, well... maybe she does, but she still found your Mom, so let the past go in the past and just enjoy. What do you think you want to do first?"

"Um..." Rusty smiled at the possibilities, "you said dinner, right?"

"Yeah I did, and someplace nice. She's been on the bus a long time so she needs to relax in someplace comfortable. What's her favourite?"

"She likes Italian. Pizza, pasta, that kind of thing."

"Well, whaddaya know, I happen to know a couple of great Italian places." Andy smiled.

"I guess you would," Rusty smiled back. "Do you think we could go for ice cream afterwards? Mom really likes ice cream."

"Sure. Gelato or regular?"

"What's Gelato?"

"It's Italian ice cream. It's pretty good. I practically grew up on the stuff."

"Nah, no... I don't think so. Mom has to have things that are familiar to her, you know? She'll be meeting new people so the more regular her life, the better it will go."

"Okay, Kid. Why don't we ask her which ice cream she likes best and let her choose."

"That... that would be great. Then she'll feel like an equal in all of this. Like she has say in my life."

"No problem. Then you want to drive for a bit or just take her back to her hotel?"

"Hotel?"

"Sure, she's gotta get some rest. As you said, this is a big deal. We can't overwhelm her all at once. It's been quite a while since she's seen you and emotions sometimes can be exhausting."

"I guess I didn't really think about that. I was just focusing on her being here. I didn't think of anything practical."

"That's okay, Kid. That's what you've got us for."

"Thank you... I really mean that."

"It's fine. So what do you think you're going to do tomorrow on her first full day?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe... maybe we'll look for a place to live. It's going to be pretty busy with both of us moving into a new house. And we'll have to go shopping for food and stuff. Maybe we'll just walk around for awhile and talk. I miss just talking to my Mom."

"I'm sure you do. And you've got lots to talk about."

"Not what I did over the summer, though. I'm just going to forget all of that. She doesn't need to know about that."

"It's up to you, Kid. No one here's gonna tell her for you. It's your story."

"She won't understand, so I'm just not going to say anything. But I can tell her how I want to leave LA."

"Where you gonna go?"

"I don't know," Rusty looked at his hands then up at Flynn excitedly. "It really doesn't matter. When it's just me and my Mom again, we can do anything. Maybe we'll got to Atlantic City or maybe Georgia. I know there's lots of history out there, and it's really different from here."

"What are you going to tell her about the trial?" Andy encouraged him.

"I'm not going to talk about that yet. That can come later. We don't even know if there's going to be a trial, right? You guys keep saying that lots of criminals get off before they even face a jury, so maybe it will all just go away and I won't have to think about it."

"Yeah... maybe..."

"And this might be one of those times, right? I mean, that Stroh guy is a lawyer so he'd know all the tricks. He'll probably get off so I don't have to do anything."

"Okay, so no talking about that. What do you want to talk about?"

"Like you said, the past is the past, so I'm not going to talk about what she did or what I did, I'm just going to think about now and talk about what we're going to do next. I want to live somewhere with grass, no more concrete or tall buildings."

"You got it, Kid. I'll follow your lead."

The phone rang and Flynn noticed the area code. "Why don't you answer that."

"Okay," Rusty smiled. "Hello..."


End file.
